My Little Groom
by skylark dragonstar
Summary: Momo is a college student who returns home from overseas. Toshiro is Momo's childhood friend, a high school student who hopes to finish high school with no obstacles. But due to a promise their grandfathers made, these two friends are forced to marry each other. Toshiro now struggles to keep his marriage a secret from the the rest of the school as his secret married life begins.
1. The Big News

**Hello all! As I am currently taking a little break from writing Prince of Tennis stories, I've decided to start writing a Bleach fanfic! This will be a multi-chapter story about my favorite couple from Bleach, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. I originally planned to post this story up a few days later, but since I'm in a good mood because it's a special day for me today and I'm anxious to do it, I want to put it up early for all HitsuHina fans!**

**This story was inspired from the Korean romantic comedy movie, 'My Little Bride' (one of my favorite movies!). Of course for this version, I had to make several changes with the plot since our couple is somewhat different from the one in the movie.**

**By the way, I had a tough time choosing what picture to use for the cover image. Like it? Image provided courtesy of HitsuHina Fans Club photos page. I'm thinking of maybe changing it somewhat in the middle.**

**But why I am I still talking here? Right now sit back, relax, don't sit too close to the computer while reading, and enjoy the first chapter of _My Little Groom_!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the plot of 'My Little Bride' or the names of Toshiro and Momo's family members which I've got permission to use from the author who created them(further explanation will be at the end!)in any way! If I'm lying, may lightning strike me dead right now!**

_(Silence...)_

**Hey look! I'm still alive! See? Believe me now? Good! Now cue the title and on to the story!**

* * *

**My Little Groom  
**

**Chapter 1:** The Big News

One of the big things in life that every male or female will or may face in their future is the big moment when she or he dedicates their life to the one person they love and their lives would change from the moment they say "I do."

Yes, the big thing I'm talking about is marriage.

For many girls, it is considered the happiest moment of their lives. You're wearing the beautiful white dress of your liking and dreams and come to the pinnacle of the moment, walking down the aisle of a church and go to the man they will call husband forever. That man will be the one they will spend the rest of their lives with, someone who loves her for being her and not by appearances or type she is.

However…there are times when marriages will not be the kind you'd want, for sure.

Why you ask? And what kind of marriage do I mean? Well, the easier way to explain this kind of problem is by showing an example of one. That's what brings us to our story.

...

An airliner was flying in the air, on its way to Japan with its passengers inside. Among those passengers is one girl named Momo Hinamori. She is currently 20 years old and a college student with raven black hair tied in a bun and chocolate brown eyes. Now Momo who is originally from Japan of course had left her hometown and went on overseas to California. The reason why is because Momo's major in college is art. A year and a half ago, after Momo successfully graduated from high school, she was given a great opportunity to study at one of the best art schools in Los Angeles, California. It was difficult when she had to say good-bye to her family and friends, but she eventually got the courage and left on her path.

But now, less than two years after she left home, something came up and Momo was now happily making her way home.

As Momo sat through the plane ride, her mind was full of excitement for being back home again. She couldn't wait to see her family when she arrives, and all her friends from school and outside of school. However, there is one particular person in mind that she is most anxious to see out of those large group of friends. And in her seat, Momo was now looking at a picture she holds in her hand of that person. The person in the picture wore the uniform of a junior high student, has white hair and turquoise eyes. He was staring at the camera with a sullen frown on his face. The reason why is because he's not a fan when it comes to taking pictures of yourself (especially when you're forced to pose for your mom).

Looking at the picture of her friend gave Momo nostalgia and she chuckled to herself at old memories of her childhood.

A woman who sat next to Momo couldn't help but notice the girl looking at the picture and had a quick glimpse of the boy. "Your little brother?" she inquired.

Momo looked at the woman and shook her head. "Oh no. He's an old childhood friend," she corrected with a quick smile, "We practically played together since we were little."

Then she and all the other passengers heard the pilot's voice through the speakers.

"_Attention all passengers, we are 5 minutes away from reaching Tokyo Airport. Please fasten your seat-belts and have your seats turned to their upright position as we prepare to land._"

Hearing this announcement made Momo excited. "I'm nearly home," she said with enthusiasm, "I can't wait to see everyone!"

...

Meanwhile, 20 minutes away from where she is right now, the airport in Tokyo was full of people as usual. While a plane was on its way to landing at the airport, there were a lot of people waiting in the terminal waiting for people they know to arrive.

Waiting in that same terminal is a certain person, a boy to be exact, who is connected to Momo. While he was waiting for a plane to arrive, he was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting area and looking at a letter he received a week ago from a friend to pass the time.

He read the last paragraph on the letter which had the big news that caught his and everyone else's attention when they read it upon its delivery.

'..._And guess what? I got some good news. It just so happens that there's a change in plans and my professors has allowed me to resume studying in Tokyo. Yes, I'll be coming home soon! I'm sure you and the rest of the family will be happy when I come home. I'll see you soon Lil' Shiro!_

_ Love,_

_ Momo'_

When he finished reading the letter again, the boy looked at a picture that came with the letter when it was sent. His friend had sent a picture of herself studying at her

He sighed, "That girl…She never changes."

But in secret, he actually did miss his friend. When she had told his and her families that she is to going to study overseas, he had first shown his disapproval and acted sullenly about the news for a while. But it was even difficult when he watched her leave.

A voice spoke over the intercom, "Attention, Flight 20 from LA, California is now landing at Gate 8."

When he heard the announcement, the boy put the letter he was reading into his pocket. Then he got up from his seat and started making his way to the said gate.

"That must be her," he said to himself.

...

Once the plane from California had finally landed and docked, the passengers came out and filed out into the busy airport. When Momo entered the terminal, she

"Ah…it feels good to be home," she said pleasantly.

Now the first thing she did was search area with her eyes, hoping that she may spot someone she knows who is there to pick her up. "I wonder who's coming?" she asked herself, "I know I told Mom and Dad that I'd arrive at this time."

Unsure of who is coming to see her, Momo started to walk a little further into the terminal, hoping to find the person who's supposed to meet her while she does so. After a minute or two however she didn't got any luck.

As she continued her search, Momo's eyes then noticed something amongst the crowd of people walking past her. She can see the back of someone with white hair walking about a few feet ahead of her. Momo can tell it's a male by the body shape, but then noticed the person stopping in the middle of the way and looked down at his feet. Then he is seen crouching down to one knee, making it look as if he's feeling sick or feeling something wrong.

Concerned, cause that's exactly what Momo is thinking when she saw him, she walked over and stood right behind the white haired man. "Ano, excuse me Oji-san, are you alright there?" she politely asked with worry.

Right when she said that, the owner of the white hair, who was actually crouching in order to tie his shoelace that came loose (obviously unnoticed by Momo), then got up and turned around to show his face and a startling surprise to Momo.

The person Momo mistook for an old man is actually a boy who looked as young as 14. In fact, he has the exact same features matching with the boy in the photo Momo was looking at recently on the plane.

"Who are you calling 'Oji-san', idiot?" the boy said curtly with a frown on his face, "Did your vision become worse in California?"

The boy was none other than Momo's childhood friend from the picture, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He no longer looked the same as he was in the picture. One is because he is wearing casual clothes that consists of a black polo shirt and gray pants. The second difference is that his hair is now spikier than before.

When he showed his face, Momo gave a gasp. "Oh! Lil' Shiro, it's you!"

In return, Toshiro's brows furrowed. "Hey, hey, hey. I thought I told you that I don't like to be called Lil' Shiro anymore," he said sternly.

Instead of heeding Toshiro's statement about addressing him, Momo enthusiastically ran over to him and nearly knocked him over when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Lil' Shiro! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" said Momo happily. Toshiro showed the opposite of happy. "Hey! Let go of me already Bed-Wetter!" he retorted hoarsely.

Momo wasn't aware that her hug was a little too tight until she heard Toshiro's strained voice. She pulled back and gave him a pout.

"Mou Lil' Shiro, I haven't seen you for months and this is how you greet me when I come home?" she whined, "You haven't changed a bit." But inside, Momo was glad that Toshiro hasn't changed too much since she left. "_It's the same as always. I call him Lil' Shiro, and he'd call me Bed-Wetter. That's the Toshiro I know._"

She then wanted to check something out of curiosity. She placed her hand on top of Toshiro's head and brought it towards her to compare their heights.

"Wow! You now reach my neck! You have grown a little bit while I was gone have you Lil' Shiro?"

Toshiro tried his best to contain his anger at the remark about his height. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he muttered, "And of course I grew! Did you think I was going to stay short forever after one year?!"

Momo giggled and reached out to tousle his hair. "Of course not."

Toshiro was annoyed when she is messing his hair, a thing Momo usually does when they were little. He finally swapped her hand away from his head. "Sheesh…can we go already?" he said impatiently.

He then began walking towards the exit, causing Momo to grab her bag and follow him.

Along the way, Toshiro spoke unemotionally, "Oh and by the way, thanks for that informative letter you sent."

Momo gave a pleased smile. "Oh, you read it?"

"Yeah I did. You sure write a lot of annoying and lamentable things when you get homesick."

"Hey! Mou Lil' Shiro, you really hadn't changed!"

"I told you before, quit calling me Lil' Shiro!"

* * *

To get home, Toshiro and Momo boarded a bus that was headed towards their hometown. Toshiro sat beside her with his arms crossed and looked like he wanted to fall asleep during the ride to home.

As the bus left the airport, Momo wanted to bring up a conversation to pass the time. "I was really surprised to see you here Toshiro. I bet you came all this way to want to see me first."

"Please, I didn't come for you," Toshiro snorted, "Why would a student need to escort a college student home when she is old enough to travel by herself?"

Momo shrugged off his comment and said, "But still, are you okay to be here? Normally junior high classes don't end this early."

Toshiro turned his gaze to Momo. "Look let me make a few things clear okay?" he began, "First of all, I'm in high school now."

Momo gave a bewildered expression. "Seriously? High school already? How did that happen? Before I left Tokyo, you were in the 7th grade."

"Well that's because I skipped a few grades dummy," Toshiro said before he continued, "Second, we got the day off because it's our school's anniversary. And third, I was forced to come here by my mom. She claimed that I shouldn't hang around at home and be the perfect gentleman and escort you home."

Looking away from Toshiro, Momo gave a hidden giggle of amusement. "That certainly sounds like your mother alright," she confirmed. She remembered how fun Toshiro's mother would be whenever she annoys her son the funniest ways.

Toshiro let out a sigh of exasperation as he sank further down in his seat. He grumbled, "That woman…Here I am, wasting time, when I should be studying…The exams are coming soon and does she think that I can pass without studying?"

Knowing the stress a high school student can experience when it comes to exams, Momo completely understood his feelings. "Cheer up Lil' Shiro," she playfully encouraged. Then she remembered something that will help him do so. "Oh yeah! I got you a present."

Toshiro may be uncooperative, but for this he got a little curious and turned his head so he saw Momo bending over and digging into her backpack. She took out a wrapped present that she had wrapped on her own and held it out to Toshiro. "Here you go."

Toshiro, not wanting to be rude, took the present and slowly unwrapped it. When he pushed aside the wrapping, he then took out a turquoise scarf that's neatly knitted and held it out in front of him. "This is...for me?"

Momo nodded eagerly. "I made it myself while I was in the dorm," she said proudly, "I hope it fits you. Here." She willingly took the scarf and wrapped it around Toshiro's neck for him, making sure it's snug and not too tight.

Toshiro took a moment to view his scarf and remark mentally how proficient Momo is in knitting this piece of work. "You actually knit this?"

Again, Momo nodded. "How do you like it?"

"Is this so you can try and attract my kindness?" asked Toshiro suspiciously.

"Is it working?" she asked, giving him the eager eyes that no one would say no to.

Toshiro looked at his present again before saying, "…A little…for starters."

It wasn't really a proper answer Momo was expecting, but it was a positive answer from Toshiro nonetheless. That was enough to make Momo happy so she beamed back at him.

* * *

When their bus reached the station in the city, the two friends then took a taxi cab to ride home. After about another 8 minutes, the cab finally made it to the neighborhood where Toshiro and Momo grew up together and stopped in front of the house that the Hitsugaya family lives in.

Seeing the house brings back good memories to Momo when she came out of the taxi took time to remember the past times she came to visit Toshiro when they were little.

Momo then walked around back to the trunk of the taxi to take out her bags but Toshiro beat her to it and had already opened the trunk door. "Don't. I got this," he said as he pulled out her bags.

"Are you sure?" said Momo, feeling a little bad that he's taking care of her stuff.

"I got it," Toshiro said again, "It's always the guy's job to take care of this."

"Why Toshiro, you're so sweet," Momo remarked.

"Don't start," Toshiro warned, "It's all because of my mom."

After he took out Momo's luggage, Toshiro closed the trunk and the taxi drove off. He then told Momo to wait outside for a bit and went past the gate and up to the front door of his house. After opening the door, Toshiro poked his head in so he can call out to those in the house.

"Mom I'm back! Tell Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori that Momo's here!" he announced.

After that, Toshiro returned to Momo and helped bring her baggage as both of them went up to the house together.

The first ones to run out of the house after Toshiro announced his and Momo's arrival are Momo's parents. Knowing that Momo will return on this day, they had gone ahead to the Hitsugaya home so that Toshiro can bring her there and the families will spend the afternoon together.

Miyako Hinamori, Momo's mother, was the first to come out after Toshiro announced Momo's arrival and immediately ran to her daughter with joy followed by her husband, Tatsuya Hinamori.

"Oh Momo! My baby's home!" her mother cried.

"Mom! Dad!" said Momo happily as she went and hugged her parents.

"My daughter! It's been so lonely without our girl here! Oh how we missed you!" Momo's father said and was near tears.

A second later Jushiro and Naomi Hitsugaya, Toshiro's parents, came out to greet Momo as well. They and the Hinamoris have been good friends for a long time.

"Well look who's here!" Naomi remarked, "Welcome home Momo!"

Momo bowed to Toshiro's parents and happily said, "Uncle Jushiro! Aunt Naomi! Thank you, it's good to see you again."

"You look well Momo," said Jushiro pleasantly, "Did you have a good trip?"

Momo nodded. "Yes I did thank you."

"Oh I see that my son has brought you here safely Momo. Did Shiro tell you how much he misses you yet?" said Naomi with a hint of tease in her voice. She has always been egging her son to one day get in a good relationship with the right girl and has Momo that top candidate in her list.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at his mother and mumbled, "Mom..."

"Anyways, come in!" Jushiro invited warmly, "Grandma wants to see you too inside."

Momo's parents agreed as well and followed the Hitsugayas back into the house.

"Come on," Toshiro told Momo unemotionally as he brought her bags inside the house.

But before joining the Hitsugaya family inside, Momo asked her father for a quick moment alone just outside the door. "Dad, I want to ask you something. You and Mom sounded worried over the phone. Granny's not really sick is she?" she asked worriedly.

This was another reason why Momo had returned home from overseas. She had received word from her parents some time earlier before leaving California that Toshiro's grandmother has gotten sick recently, which of course worried everyone.

Mr. Hinamori looked at Momo with a strange look of uneasiness and held his daughter's hand.

"My daughter…I want you to brace yourself for what you're going to hear soon," he said with strong recommendation. Now Momo was clueless to the meaning of her father's warning, but she didn't thought about it too much as she followed her father inside the house.

* * *

Toshiro and Momo were now in the room of Toshiro's grandmother, his father's mother. Their parents and Toshiro's older sister, Miyuki, stood a distance from Grandma while Toshiro and Momo sat by her bed.

After greeting Grandma, Momo then took out her present for the elder Hitsugaya. She presented her a get well bracelet out of beads that included small images that she painted with her own hands and helped tie it around Granny's wrist.

"Here Granny. When I heard you were sick, I made this just for you. It will help you feel better," said Momo, "I hope you like it."

Granny smiled warmly at Momo. "Thank you Momo," she said kindly, "You are too kind to me after all these years. It always makes me feel like I have a granddaughter of my own."

"You are like my own grandmother to me Granny," said Momo in appreciation. She reached out and held the old woman's hand. "I always enjoy the times you take of me and whenever I visit you Lil' Shiro's family." Toshiro rolled his eyes and sighed when he heard her say the nickname he hates again.

Grandma then turned and faced Toshiro. "And Toshiro…the more I look at you, it's hard to believe that you're becoming a fine young man. Why it won't be long now until you grow into an adult and live your path as a responsible man. I doubt you won't even have time to spend taking care of your old granny when that time comes."

"What are you saying Grandma? Of course I'll continue to take care of you," Toshiro stated, "I'm your only grandson after all. It's the male's duty to look after his family."

His grandmother lightly chuckled and patted his hand. "Ah yes…And I'm sure with that confident attitude of yours, you will make a perfect husband who will protect his wife and love her with all his heart."

"Lil' Shiro a husband? That would almost be too impossible," Momo then said for fun.

Toshiro shot her a glare. "Cut it out", he retorted, "Once I'm older, I'll definitely be a strong reliable man to even take care of my own family, considering if I get married that is, which I doubt will never happen."

"Why of course you will," Grandma encouraged him, "All nice handsome men will eventually get married to a pretty girl."

Toshiro knows that his Grandma can sometimes be right in what she says, but he still has his doubts and dislike about marriage.

But while Tosihro and Momo were talking to Granny, when the subject about marriage life was brought up between them and Grandma, they didn't notice that both their fathers were giving each other looks of concern while the mothers had hidden smiles behind their backs. It's as if they know something that Toshiro and Momo have yet to know...

Okay ignore them for a moment and let's get back to the main characters here.

"Momo, Toshiro, come sit in front of me, both of you," the elderly woman now requested.

Toshiro and Momo did as she asked and brought their seats closer to the bedside so they would both closer to Grandma and in her front view.

After a short pause, Grandma started, "Now Toshiro, you probably already heard this story before, but Momo hasn't. Momo, your grandfather and Toshiro's grandfather, my husband, were old friends for a long time, even before both your parents were ever born."

Toshiro, who has heard this story before, nodded and knows what happened next. "And they both served in the army together. I know," he said.

Granny nodded. "That's right. And before they married to me and Momo's grandmother, your grandfathers made a pact with each other. They had promised that one day their children would marry."

Then Toshiro noticed something a little off. "But Grandma, both Grandpa and Momo's grandfather only had sons," he mentioned.

Again, Grandma nodded. "True. And that is why…the pact will be passed down to the next generation," she stated.

Then she reached out and held Toshiro's hand and Momo's hand with her own.

And with the sound of yearning in her voice, Grandma said, "Toshiro…Momo…both of your grandfathers have sadly passed so soon before they fulfilled their promise to each other. And so...I only hope for you two to help fulfill your grandfathers' promise as they would've wanted it."

After she said this, Momo and Toshiro were left confused and unaware of the point in Grandma's request.

"Huh?" was the response from Toshiro.

"Granny, what do you mean by that?" Momo asked eagerly.

Since Momo and Toshiro have yet to figure out the fact that's easy to figure out, Miyuki shook her head in disappointment and decided to give the big giveaway hint to her oblivious brother.

"Psst! Hey little bro, Grandma's saying that you have to marry Momo!" she whispered.

No one said a thing for the next 5 or 10 seconds until the shocking fact finally sank in to Toshiro and Momo's heads and left utterly speechless until it hit them.

"M-Marry her?!" "Marry him?!" both of them exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know what some of you might be thinking now. "WHAT?! Momo and Toshiro are getting married now?!" Right?

Surprised? I thought so. ^^

But there you have it, the big news that awaits for our young couple. What will Toshiro say? What will Momo say? Are we going to be hearing wedding bells any time soon?

To find out, read the next chapter, when it comes out! So until then, review, favorite, follow, whatever you decide, PLEASE pick one!

One more thing! I'd like to take a moment to thank **AznVKai. ** The names of Toshiro's mother, Momo's parents and Toshiro's sister all came from her stories and since I suck in making up names for OCs, I got her permission to use the names in this story. So thank you **AznVKai**!

Well, gotta go now! Got a lot of people wishing me happy birthday and I want to spend the day celebrating being a year older now in some way. Until next time, this is Skylark Dragonstar, signing out!


	2. Marriage? No way!

**Here we are with a new chapter! Oh and thanks to all those who said happy birthday in the previous chapter! :)  
**

**Okay, story so far, in the last chapter, you get to meet Momo and Toshiro. Momo returns home from overseas but she and Toshiro soon hear something that will change their lives forever.  
**

**What will they say?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2****: **Marriage? No Way!

Just now, Toshiro and Momo were given the most shocking news in their lives. They wished that what they heard wasn't what it sounded like, but the words were as clear as a bell.

"Grandma's saying that you have to marry Momo!" was the words Miyuki said just a few seconds ago.

The two mentioned people were utterly speechless as you'd expected. Finally one of them tried to say a sentence.

"Huh? M-Marry her?" Toshiro spluttered.

"Marry Lil' Shiro? Us? Together?" Momo spoke in disbelief, "Granny…you're not serious are you?"

Grandma Hitsugaya shook her head. "Of course I am Momo," she confirmed, "That's exactly what your grandfathers would've wanted. After your grandfather died Momo, Toshiro's grandfather felt sad that his friend did not get to see their promise fulfilled before dying. And he felt the same before he passed. Toshiro, your grandfather asked me himself that I see that their promise would be kept."

He'd hate to disappoint his grandmother's wish, but this kind of news was something Toshiro already had an answer to, and it wasn't going to change that easily.

"There's no way that's going to happen," he firmly stated, "I'm a high school student! I can't marry anyone now! It can't be done!" He didn't even want to go near the thought of what'll happen if all the kids at school found out that he got married in the middle of high school, and especially…when your wife is older than you and in college.

He expected that his statement would be true…until his mother spoke.

"Toshiro, technically you can."

Toshiro's head spun and faced his mother, giving her the look. "What?"

Naomi continued, "If you are 15 years old or older, then children can marry as long as they have their parents' consent."

This brought a change to Toshiro's plan in just an instant. "Hold on, but I don't turn 15 until...!"

He paused for a moment and dared to glance at his parents.

"Mom…Dad…don't tell me that you two are…?" he started but couldn't finish. He anticipated for his parents to apologize for lying or even for his mom to say she's joking like usual.

Unfortunately, this time, Jushiro gave a half sad and a half smile. "Your mother and I have already decided Toshiro," he said, knowing his son's feelings, "After all, your birthday is not too far from now."

"So with our permission, you may marry Momo after your birthday!" Naomi proudly announced, "Isn't that wonderful Shiro?"

Now normally, most couples would be thrilled to receive the parents' blessings to wed the person you want to marry. But for Toshiro and Momo's case, it was truly the opposite effect.

What? I did mention in the in the beginning of the story that there were some marriages that aren't exactly your dream's desire.

And Toshiro's answer to this marriage proposal should be quite obvious.

"Grandma...I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but there is no way I can do this request," he bravely declared, "I just can't marry anyone now or at this time. Excuse me."

He got up from his seat and went towards the door without another word so he can be by himself. His mother was about to insist Toshiro to stay, but the boy ignored his mother and left the room.

After he left, Momo then spoke. "Grandma, I'm sorry, but...can I ask that we have some time to think this over?" she requested politely, not wanting to hurt her feelings, "This kind of news is...too much at the moment." She bowed her head and quietly left the room as well.

As for the parents, they were rather disappointed that this did not go as planned, especially for two anxious mothers.

Tatsuya, who had concerns with the wedding when he was told this weeks ago, shook his head and sighed. "I should've figured this wouldn't be easy."

* * *

Hoping to forget about what Toshiro's grandmother told them, Momo wanted to spend time revisiting old places in her home starting the next day. First place on her list is her school, Karakura University. She had only attended there for half of her freshman year before leaving to America.

In addition to visiting her school, there other people besides her family that she was anxious to see. Right now, she called one of those people and waiting until she heard her friend pick up the phone.

"Rangiku, it's me," she said cheerfully. The second after she finished her sentence, Momo nearly had to pull the phone away from her ear upon hearing the voice of her best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto, screaming with enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh! Momo! How are you? Did you come back from America already?"

When she finally lowered her voice, Momo put the phone back against her ear and spoke again. "I just came back yesterday," she answered.

"Oh great! We definitely have to meet up today! Where are you right now?" Rangiku urgently asked. "I'm just at the college," said Momo, "How about you meet me in front of the arts building at noon?"

"Noon? Oh me and Rukia'll be there in 30 minutes!"

"Alright! See you then!"

After Momo finished her call, she put her phone away and started going into the building in front of her to pay a visit to someone she knows.

...

Momo arrived at a classroom she knows and found the door open so she quietly walked in. The first thing she heard when she entered the room was the sound of jazz music playing from a stereo that sat behind the teacher's desk. And speaking of the teacher, Momo found the person she's looking for sitting at his desk, has blond hair and has his face hidden in a book he's reading at the moment and his feet propped up on the desk. His foot tapped to the rhythm of the jazz music that he enjoys listening.

"Excuse me?" Momo spoke to gain his attention.

The man sitting at his desk heard her voice and looked up from his book to see that he has a special visitor. "Well! Momo, this is a surprise!" he remarked as he got up from his seat. He picked up the remote to the stereo and paused the jazz music.

"Hello Hirako-senpai," Momo greeted, "Oops. Sorry, I should be calling you Hirako-sensei now don't I?"

Shinji Hirako is her senior in art and friend, a friendly easy going man who enjoys art and music, jazz preferably as you've noticed from the stereo music. He is about several years older than Momo and it was just last year that Shinji was hired to be a teacher advisor for the art class.

"Whatever you wish to call me is fine with me," he reassured, "Please come in."

Momo came and sat on one of the desktops in the classroom as Shinji came around his desk and sat on the tabletop to speak with Momo.

"My, has it been a year already?" Shinji said in wonder, looking at Momo's appearance, "Cause if it was, you seem to be the same as ever."

Momo shook her head. "I came back early for family business," she explained, "I heard that you were selected to teach the new class for the incoming freshman. How is it?"

Shinji gave a grin. "Well, it's a challenge but with my comical personality and my handsome features, I'm sure my new girl students will find me easy to befriend."

Momo giggled at her senior's amusing comment. "Trying to pick up on your girl students now? You haven't changed senpai," she said, shaking her head.

Shinji gave a proud grin and said, "Nope. Of course I haven't. Anyways, since you're back and all Momo, feel free to come by my classes once the semester starts," he encouraged, "Maybe you can help me lead one of my younger classes once in a while if you're free."

"Oh, that'll be fun," said Momo with enthusiasm, "But I don't really think I'm good enough to teach."

"Nonsense! Would I ask anyone else to do it but my best junior?" Shinji insisted, "It'll thrill the students that we have a role model student back in the campus again."

Intrigued by her senior's words of praise, Momo said, "Thank you. I'll think about it."

* * *

After a pleasant time catching up with her upperclassman teacher, Momo went outside the school. She is waiting for someone to arrive as planned.

"Hey, hey, there she is! Momo!" an enthusiastic female voice cried out from a distance.

Knowing that voice well, Momo turned around and smiled happily to see her old friends run up to her.

"Rangiku! Rukia!"

Her two friends finally reached her and gave Momo a big welcoming hug. "Oh it's good to see you back home!" Rangiku squealed with delight.

"We've missed you!" said Rukia.

"Look at you! Back from America," said Rangiku stepping back and taking a full look at Momo, "Did studying overseas change you in any way? I bet you learned a lot of things from the Americans!"

"No. It's just same old me," Momo confirmed with a shrug from her shoulders.

"Well that's good to know," said a pleased Rukia.

Rangiku then had a suggestion. "Hey, this calls for a celebration! Why don't we stroll down to the bar and party with sake?"

However, in addition to the fact that Momo hardly ever wants to drink alcohol, the peach girl had another reason to decline. "Uh sorry Rangiku, I can't," she said half-regrettably, "Right now I don't think this is the best time."

Rukia noticed that Momo looked troubled about something from the look in her eyes. "What? Something happened at home?" she asked in concern.

Momo shook her head. She began, "Well...something big happened."

"Hm? What is it? Tell us!" Rangiku eagerly asked as she shook Momo's arm, filled with suspense.

Momo paused in reluctance but can't hide it forever. So she took a deep breath and let the words out.

"…I'm getting married."

Immediately, as she expected, Rangiku and Rukia's faces were full of shock.

"EH?!"

"Seriously?!" Rangiku exclaimed. To this, Momo nodded.

Then a thought came to Rangiku's mind that she desperately wanted Momo to answer. "Hey, tell us! Is he American or Japanese?" she asked anxiously.

* * *

At the Hitsugaya residence, the person who is supposed to be engaged to Momo was just getting ready to leave home so he can go to school.

After eating breakfast, Toshiro returned to his room and slipped the jacket to his school uniform on and grabbed his school bag. After leaving his room, Toshiro was about to head back down when he stopped in front of the ajar door to Granny's room. Through the crack, Toshiro spotted his grandmother still resting and quietly walked inside to spend a minute or two with her alone.

Tip-toeing up to the bed, Toshiro noticed that the blanket is not covering Granny's shoulders and up. So while watching his grandmother sleeping, Toshiro reached down and carefully pulled the blanket up to her neck to make her comfortable.

And while leaning over his Granny's face, Toshiro whispered, "I'm off now Grandma." Following that, he gave his grandmother a kiss on the cheek. He then picked up his bag and quietly went out the room, making sure to close the door silently behind him.

* * *

Toshiro goes to Karakura High School due to his excellent grades and prodigy talent from his junior high scores. It was because of that he's able to move to the freshman year early.

On normal days Toshiro usually walks to school unless something came up, that is when he takes the bus home. As usual, he arrives at the school gates on time and is expecting the arrival of someone he knows.

"Hey! Toshiro!"

Coming to Toshiro is his best friend, Sojiro Kusaka. He is in the same grade and class as he is and both had been friends since junior high.

"Hey, what's new?" said Toshiro to his friend.

After Toshiro waved back to Sojiro, the older boy nudged Toshiro's arm with his elbow, ushering him to look ahead. "Check it, the slacker trio's acting weird again," the taller boy teased.

The group Sojiro is referring to are three junior boys, Hayato, Daiki and Ken, who are hanging, leaning against a gate and talking with each other with smuggish expressions. They are considered to be the school's most trouble making slackers. As far as not wearing their school uniforms properly and having strange hairstyles, they frequently pick on anyone. Such as right now, when Hayato, the main boy of the group, stuck out his foot to trip one boy walking on his way to class and laughing in amusement at his act.

"Why wouldn't they be acting like that?" said Toshiro, staring at the trio with disliking, "They spend their whole day gawking at girls rather than paying attention to studies. Such losers."

"Sh!" Sojiro shushed him and whispered, "Do you want them to hear you say that?"

"As if I'm afraid of them," Toshiro stated, "Besides, we're way better than them."

When the boys looked at the slacker trio again, they saw them straightening up and brushing up their posture in order to attract the attention of a specific student that is about to enter the school grounds.

If there's one thing that'll change their attitude, it's Haruka Amano.

Not only is she one of the hot girls in the whole junior class, but she's talented, and one of the best players in the girls' tennis team. She always has her long beautiful dark violet hair in a ponytail that flows behind her as she walks. Hayato and his boys were eager to get some kind of eye contact from Haruka as she is about to walk pass them. But Haruka only gave one glance with no emotion and passed by the trio without a word.

Despite the lack of response from the girl, Ken gave a wolf whistle as he and his friends chuckled and admired how hot the girl is.

Toshiro and Sojiro were also glimpsing at Haruka as she met up with her friends and walked into the building. Sojiro looked at the sight of her and sighed, "Gosh...she sure is pretty." In truth, Sojiro actually is one of those boys in Karakura High who has a crush on her.

Had enough of watching, Toshiro nudged Sojiro in the shoulder, gesturing him to follow. "Come on. Let's get to class," he said. And he led himself and Sojiro off towards their first class.

* * *

Meanwhile, following Toshiro and Momo's decision not to marry each other, a plot was being schemed in this desperate time. And who else would be the plot schemers than Toshiro and Momo's mothers?

At this moment, Miyako and Naomi were having a conversation on the phone to discuss something.

"So I brought my mother-in-law to the hospital, in case something might happen and the doctors finished examining her," Naomi spoke into her phone.

"And? What did they say?" asked Miyako.

"They said that she's still got at least 12 years left. That's good but at the same time it's bad," said Naomi with a sigh, "That won't be able to convince Shiro and Momo to do it."

"So, what should we do next?"

Naomi gave a sly smile on her side. "It looks like desperate times call for desperate measures," she announced, "I'm going to start with _that_ plan. So back me up will you Miyako?"

On her end, Miyako nodded. "Got it. Leave it to me."

...

While Naomi gets started with _that_ plan, whatever it is, Miyako decided to get started in her part of the plan. And that was to get Momo convinced that she should marry Toshiro.

Speaking of Momo, the girl was sitting in the living room with her father. They both sat on the couch watching a movie on TV together. After seeing her friends and visiting her school, Momo thought that she should spend the rest of the day with her family.

Momo had finished peeling some apples and cut them into slices for her and Tatsuya to eat. "Here you go Dad," she said as she gave a fork with a slice on the end to her father.

"Oh thank you Momo," said Tatsuya as he took apple slice and ate it.

Now Miyako came in after her phone conversation with Naomi and joined her husband and daughter on the couch as they watched the movie, sitting on Momo's other side. "Mind if I join you two? This looks like an interesting movie," said Miyako, looking at the movie playing.

For a while, the three of them watched the movie quietly and without a word. But that is until Miyako then made a out of nowhere comment.

"Hey Momo...did you ever wonder who you like to marry?"

Momo and Tatsuya looked over at Miyako with confused expressions.

"Huh?" said a puzzled Momo. Tatusya on the other hand, had a bad feeling of what his wife's scheming, or more likely, knows what she's trying to do. "_Miyako...what are you thinking?_" he thought.

Miyako continued, "Oh it's just out of curiosity. You've always had a thought of what kind of a man you would like to marry one day don't you Momo? Come on, at least you have some thought right?"

Momo felt uncomfortable that her mother is bringing up this kind of subject, after hearing Toshiro's grandmother's request to marry Toshiro just a day ago. She had difficulty in answering but managed to speak. "Well um...I guess I did kind of imagined marrying someone...who is kind and likes me for who I am," she started, putting some thought into it, "And well, he should be honest and never wants to hurt me."

"Hmm...that sounds like the perfect husband for you," Miyako remarked, "Now...who do we know that may fit that description? It could be a certain boy...with white hair perhaps?" Of course Miyako only had one person in her mind to fit the part.

Momo now saw where her mom is going with this and had to cease her scheming. "Mom! Don't tell me that you really think I should marry Shiro do you?" she said, hoping that it wasn't like she thought at all.

However, that's exactly what Miyako's doing. "Well think about it Momo. Out of all the boys who you've met and talked with, is there no one else who knows you better than Toshiro?" the mother insisted, "You two have been friends since you were little, therefore he knows what you like and what you don't like. And you two have no secrets to hide about each others' lives. You know most couples these days have problems when they keep secrets about their lives from others."

As much as Momo wants to deny it, she found that her mother did point out some true facts about Toshiro. "_Maybe...she is right. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry Shir-" _but she realized what she's about to think and quickly changed it, "_No! What am I thinking? Oh now don't go thinking nonsense Momo Hinamori!"_

She then said firmly, "But Mom, he and I are different. We're both far apart in age and level. He's still in high school. It's better that I don't ruin his high school years with me marrying him."

Miyako got no accomplished answer from Momo, but at the same time she didn't felt too crushed. She then sighed. "Okay, have it your way," she said in defeat, "But I just want to tell you honey that you shouldn't mind your future husband by how old he is. Remember that."

And without another word, Miyako then got up and went into the kitchen, leaving Momo and Tatsuya speechless.

Once Miyako left, after hearing what her mother said, Momo now is in a state of confusion, and a little pressure. "Dad...is Mom really serious about the marriage thing?" she said, her voice had a hint of worry.

Concerned for his daughter's feelings about the marriage issue, Tatsuya patted Momo's hand. "Courage Momo," was all he could offer for comfort.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh boy, what will the mothers think of next?

I apologize it this chapter was kinda written weird. I was having difficulty to think of the details. Oh BTW, I want to give a big thanks to **AznVKai** for helping me out with her suggestions on this chapter!


	3. To Catch a Groom

**Hey guess what? I'm posting this chapter early!**

**So last time, Toshiro and Momo clearly stated that marrying each other is not what they wanted, but that won't stop their families.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** To Catch A Groom

The boys soccer team of Karakura High were having their practice later in the afternoon. Right now they were dribbling and maneuvering their soccer balls down a line of cones in a zig-zagged path.

Toshiro, one of the team's best forward players came to the end of the line of cones and picked his ball up as he made his walk back to the end of the waiting line for another round. As he waited at the end with his ball at his feet, Toshiro was stuck in a thought.

The words of his grandmother's request couldn't leave his head throughout the whole day.

"_I really hope you can keep this promise Toshiro._"

To tell the truth, Toshiro almost nearly had the notion to do what his grandmother requested, since she was ill and she was his last grandparent after all. But at the last moment, he gave a groan and shook his head to shake the thought out.

"Ugh! Why am I thinking about it? Dang it!"

Still frustrated, and needed to vent some steam out of his system, Toshiro did not stop to think as he kicked his ball with a great force that sent it flying over several of his teammates' heads and left the field.

"Oh shoot-!" Toshiro yelled at himself for making a stubborn move. Without a second to lose, he ran after the runaway ball and left the grassy field. He followed and spotted the ball, watching it rolling towards the fountain sinks area and stopped when it bumped into someone's foot.

He stopped running when he saw the ball being picked up by a girl who was standing in front of one sink to rinse her face when the ball bumped into her foot. That girl was none other than Haruka.

She was dressed in her tennis uniform and was taking a short break until the ball bumped into her. Looking down at her feet, Haruka saw the soccer ball and picked it up out of curiosity.

Toshiro was rather embarrassed to ask, but he had to get his ball back. "Um...Ahem," he cleared his throat to let his presence be known, "That's mine."

Haruka turned and looked at Toshiro, the owner of the ball sitting on her hand. "Oh. Here you go," she said willingly.

Haruka then tossed him the ball and the boy easily caught it. Once he caught the ball, Toshiro simply said, "Thanks" and was about to leave when Haruka spoke.

"Hey, you're Toshiro Hitsugaya from Class 2-A right?" she asked out of curiosity.

Toshiro only nodded.

"I heard you're quite a prodigy. You skipped a few grades right?"

Toshiro's normally not one to be involved in a conversation with a girl, besides Momo. But to answer question, Toshiro nodded and said, "Yeah...skipped 8th grade actually."

Haruka showed a smile of interest in his prodigy title. "That's cool," she complimented.

Then the voice of one of Haruka's friends from the tennis team is heard calling out, "Hey Haruka come on! Your next ranking match is up!"

Needing to return to the courts, Haruka looked back at Toshiro and said, "See you around then?"

All Toshiro did in response is a single nod and small "yeah". Haruka then picked up her tennis racket that is lying against the fountain and ran off towards the tennis courts. As he watched her leave, Toshiro heard Sojiro calling out to him from the field.

"Hey Toshiro! Hurry up! Coach has called it a day!"

Hearing his friend, Toshiro sighed and returned to the field with his soccer ball to prepare to go home.

* * *

After school was done and the boys have finished soccer practice for the day, they walked to the school gates together. "So, want to get something cool to eat?" Sojiro suggested. Toshiro shook his head and gave a yawn. "Nah. I'm just going to head home and take a nap," he said lazily. Sojiro showed a look of disbelief. "At this time?" he remarked, "Why is it you take naps a lot?"

"It's something my grandma told me," said Toshiro, "If you want to grow more, sleep more."

"Ah, you really take your grandmother's advice seriously," Sojiro commented for fun.

"Oh knock it off."

The two now reached the school gates and were going to part ways. But before they did, Sojiro spotted something near the drop off zone. "Hey, I wonder who is she waiting for?" he said in curiosity.

Hearing his friend's comment, Toshiro looked in Sojiro's direction to see what he saw, but then saw someone he instantly knows and most definitely did not want to see now, waiting for him by a car.

That girl turned out to be Momo, who willingly came to pick him up from school. (Yes, she knows how to drive.) She hasn't seen Toshiro yet and is gazing off in a different direction, waiting for him to show up.

"Oh no."

Sojiro then saw Toshiro trying to walk the other way without a word and got confused. "Hey wait!"

What Sojiro didn't understand is that Toshiro is purposely doing whatever he can to avoid seeing or talking with Momo because it might end up be something about the marriage problem.

Unfortunately Toshiro didn't get away far enough and was dragged back by the back of his school jacket by Sojiro. "What's wrong with you?" Sojiro asked. He doesn't know about Momo, so he is unaware of Toshiro's reason for avoiding her.

"Let's just go the other way, please," Toshiro mumbled almost desperately.

He and Sojiro looked at Momo, who now saw Toshiro and gave a small wave to him, much to the white haired boy's dismay.

"Oh crud...She saw me..."

"What? Who is she?" asked Sojiro, "Do you know her?"

Toshiro just wished that he could say no right there and only sighed.

* * *

Momo wanted to have a talk with Toshiro, but since he was with Sojiro, she hesitantly asked him to come along as well. There was a fast food restaurant not too far from where they are and walked over there to talk.

When they had arrived, Momo told the boys to find a table and order something to drink while she goes to the restroom.

While waiting for Momo to return from the restroom, Sojiro wanted to know something from Toshiro. "Hey, tell me already, who is she?" he asked, nudging his friend's elbow.

Toshiro put his drink (which is tea) down and sighed, "No one. Just a girl I know."

"Oh really?" Sojiro inquired, "You mean…like a girlfriend?"

"She is not!" Toshiro immediately stated.

Momo finally returned and sat on the other side of the table. She was at first troubled at what to say but she finally got the courage. She was the first to speak.

"Toshiro…I've been thinking about this carefully, so I'll start first..." she started and then took a breath and exhaled before continuing,

"And I say…let's do it."

Toshiro nearly choked on his drink and coughed several times to regain his breath. "Have you lost your mind?!" he exclaimed.

In return, a small smile came on Momo's face.

"Toshiro…I was only kidding."

Nearly had him fooled, he slumped back in his seat with a sigh of exasperation. "Geez don't do that," he groaned, "I actually believed you for a second..."

"Honest though, I don't really feel like doing it as you do," said Momo bluntly, "So can you not act upset with me?"

"And what about me? I sure as heck don't want to do it too!" Toshiro restated, annoyed that he's repeating this again, "Not with you or any other girl! How can I marry at this time? I'm barely 15 for crying out loud. And you're 5 years older than me!"

Toshiro and Momo's conversation however made no sense to an oblivious Sojiro. He was now feeling awkward as he looked from Toshiro to Momo several times.

Finally he got the courage and hesitantly spoke. "Um…I don't mean to pry," he started, "But is either of you going to explain what's going on here?"

Toshiro almost forgot that Sojiro was with them for a minute and was reluctant to say anything to him. "It...It's kind of complicated to explain," Toshiro tried to convince his friend to not hear it, "I don't think you need to hear it."

"Try me," Sojiro proposed, "We're both the top in our class. How complicated can it be?"

* * *

It took a while and a lot of consideration, but Toshiro and Momo are left with telling Sojiro the truth. After a few minutes later, they managed to explain everything about the promise their grandfathers had made that includes the two of them getting married.

After hearing everything, Sojiro was left stunned.

"Whoa...An arranged marriage?" he said with bewildered eyes, "That's a huge shock."

"Tell me about it…" Toshiro sighed. He rested his chin on one of his palms with his elbow propped up on the table.

Now, since a long while has passed for the three of them, Sojiro decided that it's best to leave the two to talk alone. "I should head home now," he told the couple, "I'll see you later Toshiro." He got up and picked up his soccer bag and started to leave. But before he lost the chance, Toshiro grabbed Sojiro's sleeve and pulled him back for a moment. "Hey, don't forget…it's a secret," he sternly reminded.

Sojiro nodded and patted Toshiro's shoulder in assurance. "Got it."

Momo waved to Sojiro as they watched him leave, then turned her attention back to Toshiro. "Well...he took it rather good didn't he?" she said pleasantly.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I guess."

"Well, while we're here, why don't you order something?" she suggested, "I'll pay."

"Look, you don't have to-"

But Toshiro was interrupted by a ringtone coming from his phone. With a heavy sigh, Toshiro reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" he mumbled.

Seconds later, Momo was gazing away to let Toshiro have his phone call when Toshiro suddenly gave a shocked response that grabbed her attention.

"What?!"

* * *

In case she should get worse, Grandma Hitsugaya was brought to the hospital, on Naomi's recommendation of course.

But she had another reason for this.

It turns out, Naomi is determined to try and get Toshiro and Momo married sooner than you think. To do that, she came up with a clever plan in order to fool her own son that involves with a certain piece of machinery.

She is right now in the room where Granny is resting, ready to do a test. Making sure none of the hospital staff nor the other family members were not in the room so it's only her and Granny, Naomi set her eyes on the heart monitor. She followed the lines that were attached to the grandmother's chest and found the same wires inserted into the machine. Taking one of the wires, Naomi pulled it out of its socket and looked at the screen.

Like she expected, the heart monitor showed a flat line and beeped in a monotone when she jiggles the wire attached to the pad out of the monitor at will. "Good," she said with satisfaction, "This will work."

Then to her mother-in-law lying in bed, she said, "Now Mother, please do what I asked you to do when the time is right."

Granny nodded but then spoke quietly, "Naomi...I appreciate the effort you're doing to help fulfill my husband and his friend's promise, but are you sure you're not rushing it little bit much?"

But Naomi gave her a reassuring expression. "Now don't worry Mother. All I'm doing is giving Shiro a little push and help to make up his mind. And besides, the promise that both of the children's grandfathers made isn't the only reason why I want to do this." She said this with a playful wink.

"Now, just lay here and wait. I'll go and see if the kids are here."

Naomi then turned to the heart monitor again and slightly tugged the wire out of its socket a little bit so to let the monitor show a flat line again. And seeing the scene prepared, Naomi left the room while Granny just laid there and looked like she's sleeping.

...

A few minutes later, Toshiro and Momo now arrived in the room after receiving news about Granny being in the hospital and were told by their parents who were already outside to go in and see her.

"Grandma!"

"Granny!"

Both of them ran to her side and had a shock when they saw Granny not awake and the heart monitor showed a flat line and had a monotone beeping, alerting those in the room that her heart had stopped beating.

While Toshiro stayed by the elder Hitsugaya, calling her name, Momo ran to the door and called for their parents. "Mom! Dad! Uncle Jushiro! Aunt Naomi! Something's wrong with Granny!"

Quickly the parents rushed in (Naomi did a pretty good job acting worried as they are and blended right in) and came to the bedside. Obviously no one noticed that Granny's actually doing fine

"Mother? Mother are you alright?" Jushiro asked worriedly. Tatsuya looked over at the beeping heart monitor and gave it a few hard raps so to make it work properly.

"Grandma please wake up!"

With everyone's attention on the old woman in the bed, Naomi can sneakily scoot closer towards the heart monitor and insert the wire she loosely pulled out earlier back in its socket completely.

Everyone then sighed with relief when the line continued moving and the alert beeping ceased.

"Oh that's close..." said Naomi.

"Must be a little glitch," Tatsuya presumed after analyzing the monitor once more in case, "Naomi, you sure you and Jushiro chose the right hospital?"

"Positive," said Naomi with confidence.

Granny now opened her eyes and looked at Toshiro. "Grandma, are you alright now?" said Toshiro with concern yet with relief to see her wake up. Granny nodded and patted Toshiro's hand. "_Gomen ne_...I must've be out of it again..." she said softly.

Now Naomi spoke, "Now, we should minimize the number of people in the room. So, you kids stay with Grandma now. Jushiro, we should wait outside with Tatsuya and Miyako."

Jushiro was still concerned whether it's safe or not to leave Granny when something like the heart monitor beeping would happen again while they weren't in the room. But he eventually followed his wife and adult friends out the room.

...

All of the parents went and sat on the benches out in the hallway. Jushiro and Naomi sat on one bench against the wall while Momo's parents sat on the bench across from them.

Jushiro took a few deep breaths and patted his chest lightly after nearly getting a panic attack. "For a second, I nearly panicked," he said.

Tatsuya laid back against the wall and sighed, wanting to change the subject on a different matter. "I don't know here Jushiro. Don't you think this is becoming too soon for marriage for them?" he said with an uncomfortable look in his eyes.

She then looked to her husband with a yearning look. "Come on honey, let's go ahead and marry the kids," she insisted anxiously. Jushiro sighed and is still unsure of what's the right thing to do.

He spoke, "I don't know. I mean we should think of Toshiro's future. He's still only a boy."

Naomi held her husband's hand to encourage him and looked in his eyes. "Oh Jushiro, our Lil' Shiro can handle it. And besides, he acts quite mature for his age, despite his childish appearance. Hm?"

For Jushiro, it's really hard to say no to his wife's pleading face that he almost showed a small smile. "Well...I suppose."

Miyako also gave her husband an eager look to have their daughter wed as she held his arm and shook him a little but Tatsuya can only sigh and worry about their daughter's future as Jushiro is about their son.

* * *

While the parents remained outside, their children remained with Grandma so they'd be alone to have a talk. Toshiro sat on one side of the bed while Momo sat on the other side, holding one of Granny's hands.

Now that the childhood friends were with her, Grandma had something to show her grandson. "Toshiro…I want you to look at this," she requested.

She held out some old photographs to Toshiro and the grandson took it. On one picture is a couple wearing country clothing and the picture was in black and white, meaning that it was taken a long time ago.

"This was Momo's grandparents," Granny explained as Toshiro looked at the picture of the couple, "When this picture was taken, war had arrived."

Toshiro took time to view the picture of Momo's grandparents when they were younger.

His grandmother continued, "I want to tell you two a secret. In the beginning, I secretly had feelings for Momo's grandfather before I married Toshiro's grandfather."

Momo, who never heard this story before like Toshiro didn't know, was surprised. "You did?"

Granny nodded. "Eventually...I managed to let go of Momo's grandfather and tucked away all the feelings I had of him. That is why I always see and treated Momo's father as my own son.

"Toshiro…your grandfather really wanted to see his promise fulfilled. But when he was unable to finish the promise, he asked me to see that he and his friend's promise was kept before he passed away. It would mean so much if you marry...Momo..."

Here, Granny got drowsy earlier than she expected and closed her eyes to rest more.

But Toshiro and Momo didn't pay attention and didn't notice this. Right now Toshiro was looking down so he didn't see her face. His mind was full of decisions and confusion. The way he heard his grandmother asking him to do his grandfather's last wish when she's ill herself, made Toshiro lost and unsure of what to decide.

He then said, "Grandma...I...I don't know if I can do it-"

But his sentence was cut short when the heart monitor again started to beep and the line was shown flat. Momo and Toshiro immediately panicked and were up on their feet again

(What the two didn't know is that before leaving the room, Naomi had cleverly set another trick before leaving with the parents. She had jiggled the line to the heart monitor again so the end would almost be out of its socket if pulled out by a single touch. She made sure the line was placed close to Granny's hand so the old woman can trigger setting the heart monitor to beep if she tugs the line. And upon falling into sleep, Granny's hand unconsciously moved and touched the wire, tugging it and let it out of its socket from the heart monitor, thus making the machine beep again.)

Toshiro was up from his seat and beside Granny in an instant and took her hand in his. "Grandma!" the boy cried, "Grandma you can't die now! Hang in there! Wake up!"

Momo looked at the heart monitor and tapped it hard a few times. "Oh please! Don't do this!" she pleaded, in hopes that it was only glitching again and return to normal. But to her and Toshiro's dismay, the machine continued showing a flat line and Grandma made no response.

Finally, with no moment at all to think about it, Toshiro was forced to shout in desperation.

"Alright I'll do it! I'll marry Momo! I'll keep Grandpa's promise! Just don't die now! Please!"

Those were the magic words Naomi needed to hear and it was heard by the other parents who came in the room after Momo called out for them at the last minute.

"And we got him," Naomi whispered in triumph once and had already set the monitor to return back in its normal state.

The moment after Toshiro agrees to the wedding, Momo had a bad feeling that this thing was planned from the beginning. And now that Toshiro said he'll marry her, there's no turning back from what's lying ahead of her and him.

"Oh no..." she said quietly and with remorse. "_What have we gotten ourselves into?_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Uh oh.

Well...it looks like Toshiro got himself in a bind huh? No thanks to his matchmaker mother that is (and a little assistance from Granny *snickers).

Now that the groom has said yes, what will happen to these two now?

Next chapter's going to take a while for me to finish. I can tell you though that it's going to have the wedding! Don't miss it!


	4. The Wedding and Honeymoon

**I'm back! And this is the first update I'm doing in 2013! ****I am so so so soooo sorry to keep you guys waiting too long. I was busy saving money at my recent intern job these past few months.  
**

**Unfortunately I got bad news. Since I work a majority of the day during the weekdays and my sisters continue to annoy me by hogging the only computer we have at home, I'm going to be having trouble in posting more chapters quickly than usual. So if I fail to update as soon as possible, it's my sisters' fault. Again, I'm deeply sorry!**

**If only I had my own laptop, then I'd be happy. *sigh...**

**Well anyway that's it for the sad news.**

**But AT LAST! I've finished Chapter 4 for this story!**

**Previously in the story, now that Naomi's plan successfully got Toshiro to say yes to the wedding, our favorite couple has no other choice.**

**Oh and by the way, I'm going to change a bit of info concerning Toshiro and Momo's background. For now, unless I somehow come up with an idea in the middle of writing this story, Toshiro is about to turn 15 and is in his junior year in high school (I know that in the previous chapters I made him a freshman, but I'm going to edit it eventually.), and Momo is around 19 years old and in her 2nd year of college.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Wedding Day and Honeymoon

* * *

After coming home from visiting his grandmother, Toshiro went straight to his room and stayed there for the remainder of the day, wanting nothing but quiet and peace to drown his sorrows alone. That night was going to be known as the gloomiest night in Toshiro's life.

Hours have passed and Toshiro remained lying on his bed with his legs dangling over the side, staring at the ceiling and filled with remorse. The other reason why, besides the fact that he's going to be married now, was that he eventually found out the plan Naomi put out to force him to say yes.

"...What have I done...?" he lamented, "...My own mother scammed me..."

A while later, he heard a knock on his door. "Toshiro?" he heard the voice of his sister from the other side of the door. The door slowly opened and Miyuki stepped inside.

Finding her brother lying on his bed in lament, Miyuki came over to try and get him to cheer up somehow. "Hey little brother," she said with a smile as she took a seat beside him on the bed. She leaned a little forward to look at his face.

"What's the matter? Are you crying?" she asked out of concern.

"Don't be stupid..." Toshiro retorted with no energy, confirming that he wasn't doing any sort of crying.

Miyuki sighed and shook her head. "Come on Toshiro, lighten up." She placed her hand on his hair and gave it a small tousle along with an encouraging smile. "It's not everyday that you're the first prodigy in the whole town to be married first early. Congrats, _Mr._ Hitsugaya!"

She was hoping that her small little joke in addressing Toshiro as an adult man would get her brother to show enthusiasm, or to see the bright side in getting married. But to her disappointment, Toshiro remained lying down and frowning, not amused or appreciating her comment.

She tried again. "Hey, why are you so gloomy? I think Momo's the perfect bride for you. What's there to be afraid about?" she said, "It's not like you have something embarrassing that you're scared of her finding out. Like, do you remember when you first discovered that she wet her bed when she was younger? I remember how you teased her constantly about it."

Again, her attempt to cheer him up failed. Not even an enlightening memory of the past seemed to work in bringing Toshiro up to a good mood. Miyuki then had to give a sigh of defeat.

At this time, a knock came from the doorway again, this time followed by a new voice.

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

Standing at the the doorway is Jushiro.

Miyuki's eyes met Jushiro's as she said with a shrug from her shoulders. "I tried Dad. But I think it's worse than I thought," she said regrettably.

"I see," said Jushiro, "Why don't you go down and see if your mother needs help Miyuki? I'll try talking to him."

At his suggestion, Miyuki willingly agreed with her dad. She got up, left Toshiro and headed to the door. Before passing him, Jushiro patted his daughter's shoulder, reassuring her that everything'll be alright and watched her walk out.

While Toshiro remained lying on his back, Jushiro came and sat on the desk chair and brought it beside the bed, so he can have a father and son talk. Understanding his son's feelings right now, Jushiro wanted to have the chance to help his son.

"Come on, you can let it all out to me," he encouraged Toshiro, "What's on your mind right now?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Toshiro spoke. "Dad…am I really going to get married…?" he moaned.

Jushiro gave a reluctant nod and a half smile. "Yes…I'm so sorry that we're forcing this on you," he said with a deep apologetic look.

Toshiro sat up and gave a depressed look at his father. "Dad…what am I going to do? How will get along with my life?" he said, "And I still haven't even gone to college yet…"

Jushiro continued to give his son encouragement. "Now I'm sure nothing will be that much different once you've married. Why for now and for the while, don't imagine Momo as your wife. Think of her as if you've got a new older sister."

Despite his advice, Toshiro still has one problem that will haunt him throughout his education. "But what about school? If everyone finds out…I'll never live through the humiliation…I'll be mocked throughout the rest of my high school life..."

Jushiro came closer and patted Toshiro's knee. "Don't worry about that," he reassured, "Your grandmother and I will take care of that. You remember that your Principal Yamamoto is a good friend of the family. Besides being my old teacher, he was your grandfather's old military comrade as well."

Toshiro looked at Jushiro, seeing a little ray of hope in his situation. "He was?" he asked to make sure.

Jushiro gave a confirming nod. He then reached up and patted Toshiro's head. "Cheer up Toshiro. I'm sure things will be settled after a while. And don't forget, you're not the only one who is worrying about this wedding. Why I'm sure Momo is about worried as you are."

...

* * *

Speaking of which, Toshiro was not the only person who's wallowing out his own sorrowful depression on that night, just as Jushiro predicted. At the same time in a club restaurant (on Rangiku's recommendation), Momo wanted to spend time with friends, seeking advice and encouragement. With Toshiro agreeing to the marriage against his will, Momo now has little time left before she changes from being single to a married adult.

So far since she had arrived, Momo had spent a long while sitting there, staring at the table with a look of depression on her face just like Toshiro.

Rangiku however, saw this sudden news in a different point of view. "Take a look ladies," she announced proudly to the other ladies, looking over at Momo, "This girl here will soon be a married woman, the wife of a 15 year old boy." Obviously she thinks Momo's soon-to-be love life is sweet and romantic and upon hearing the news that the wedding is going to be held soon, Rangiku used the opportunity to host this drinking party celebration with some friends.

Rangiku continued mesmerizing Momo's future. "Oh and pretty soon after she's married, we may even get to see some adorable kids!"

After what she said, Momo looked at Rangiku with sad puppy eyes.

"Rangiku, that's too much…" she whined, "And I thought you'd comfort me, not make me feel worse…"

"Oh relax Momo, I was only having fun," said Rangiku.

However Nanao included, "But it is true. You are the first out of all of us ladies here to be married first."

Reminded of the reason for being in a depressing mood tonight, Momo returned to facing the front and gave a deep sigh.

"I can't believe it…Me getting married…" she continued to whine, "...I'm still in college...and my husband is still a high school student. Whoever heard of a wife with a husband who's younger than her?"

"Ah cheer up!" Rangiku encouraged, "It's not everyday that a woman gets to be married! Here, this calls for a drink!" She offered Momo a cup of sake, which the girl immediately refused. "Rangiku I told you I never drink," she said, probably for the 20th time since she's known Rangiku.

"Oh you are a party pooper," Rangiku pouted, "But oh well. Here's to Momo, the new bride!"

The rest of Momo's females friends raised their glasses to toast Momo's new life. "_Omedeto_," they said. **(Omedeto** = Congratulations**)**

Still unhappy, Momo ignored the cup of sake that was in front of her and resumed back to her pouting. "What have we gotten ourselves into...?"

* * *

**(A/N: Okay since I'm so anxious to show the good stuff about what happens after they're married in the future chapters, let's skip ahead to the big day!)**

**...  
**

The big day had finally arrived for the Hitsugaya and Hinamori families. It was the day that the parents were really looking for to for a long while yet for their children, it was the day they were dreading to see. Yep, wedding day.

As expected, the couple's mothers planned everything for the wedding and reception with much excitement as their children are finally going to be married as they wanted.

For the wedding, the parents made sure to invite only friends they know and none from the school to avoid Toshiro's classmates to know of the wedding.

About an hour before the ceremony will begin, in the room where the bride is getting ready, Momo had finished putting on her dress and is waiting with a huge load of anxiety. With her is Rangiku, her maid of honor and Rukia, her bridesmaid, both who have willingly volunteered to be a part of the service.

As Momo sat in front of the mirror playing with her veil, Rangiku spent a while admiring Momo in her wedding dress. "Wow…You look so pretty," she said in awe, "Boy now I wish I was getting married."

"I don't think that'll make me feel better Rangiku," Momo said with a sad sigh.

...

Elsewhere in the lobby of the church, Toshiro was grumpy rather than excited on his own wedding day. He wore a brand new tuxedo that includes a white tailcoat, pants and shoes, a white dress shirt with a light blue vest worn over it, a black sash worn around his waist, and a light blue bow tie.

After standing for about an hour in the lobby with his parents and grandmother and Momo's parents to greet the guests with a forced smile on his face that gave him torture, Toshiro needed to be away from the crowd in a secluded area so he can release some stress that's been building up since the beginning of the day.

After finally giving himself a break from the painful smiling he had to do, Toshiro sighed heavily. "…That woman…" he moaned with frustration, "I can't believe my own mother scammed me into this." He certainly hasn't forgotten or forgiven his mother for tricking him into this wedding.

Since he's a close friend, Sojiro was invited to the wedding as well and wore his own suit for the occasion. He was standing beside Toshiro as he listened to the groom complain.

"Well she sure got you there I'll say," Sojiro couldn't resist saying, with an amused smile while Toshiro shot him an icy stare, "But hey, at least smile a little. This is your own wedding remember?"

Despite Sojiro's encouragement, Toshiro couldn't find the reason or the will to liven up his gloomy expression and kept a frown on his face.

Then Sojiro brought up something that is sort of off the topic. "And get this, who would've thought that they had arranged for your honeymoon to take place exactly on the day of the class's trip?"

That was something Toshiro had almost forgotten until Sojiro brought it up now. After being hit with realization, Toshiro nearly slapped his head hard with his own hand to the forehead. "Oh crud you're right...the field trip..." He gave a groan as he ran his hand through his hair. "Geez...how am I going to explain to the teacher that I can't go tomorrow because I'm going on a freaking honeymoon?!"

The field trip Toshiro is talking about is for his and Sojiro's class. The whole class was told that they will be touring some mountain for experience and a time to let off some pressure before tests come. And to be reminded of this event that he has to miss, Toshiro had completely forgotten about telling his teacher about the reason for his absence on that day.

But fortunately at the right moment, Jushiro came to give good news. "Don't worry," his father reassured, "Principal Yamamoto has spoken with your teacher earlier and said that you are excused for a family business. Your coach was also informed so you don't have to worry about practice on that as well."

This brought a little shed of relief to Toshiro that he gave a small grin at the corner of his mouth. "Thanks Dad."

Jushiro patted his son's head and went off to greet more guests at the front while Toshiro returned to his sulking.

"Hey Toshiro, you could've at least tell the guys on the soccer team about this? I'm sure they would've like to come and see your wedding," Sojiro insisted while they were on the subject of the soccer team.

"Absolutely not," Toshiro said firmly, "If they find out, then the whole school finds out. And if the whole school finds out, then I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school."

"Okay, you got a point there," said Sojiro, nodding in agreement.

Filled with too much pressure since one, he's going to be married in any moment now, and two, he'll be now carrying a huge secret from his school and half of society that he's a married man on his shoulders, Toshiro is now pushed to the point where he will make a last minute desperate act to end all this.

"That's it...I have no other choice," he declared. He then turned to give Sojiro a firm, serious look. "Sojiro...you're the only one who can do this. I need you to do it."

Sojiro only showed confusion as Toshiro got off his seat and sat his right foot on the spot where he was sitting so his leg was propped up.

"Huh? Do what? What are you doing?" the taller boy asked.

With his eyes fixed on his leg, Toshiro spoke, "...Do it right here...I need you to break my leg."

Sojiro immediately reacted with disbelief. "Huh?! But Toshiro-!" he protested.

"There's not much time," Toshiro cut him off, sounding urgent, "You can do it if you kick it directly at my kneecap hard as how you do in soccer practice. At least by doing that, I can't do this wedding with a busted leg. Now hurry up and do it."

Of course Sojiro obviously has no intention of injuring his friend, especially on the most important day of his life. He was reluctant and unwilling to do such thing.

"Toshiro, you've got to hold yourself together!" he urged, grabbing his friend's shoulders and giving Toshiro a shake, "You want to break your leg that badly? Well how are you going to explain to Coach and the team once you return to practice later? I'm sure Coach will be upset to see his best forward with a broken leg."

What Sojiro said managed to convince Toshiro to rethink his plan. "Yes...You're right. Then there's one other way..." he began, "I'll just have to make a run for it."

Sojiro couldn't believe hearing his friend eagerly planning to get cold feet. But before he or Toshiro could say anything more, they were halted when the boys saw Miyuki come over with her camera up and ready and went in front of the boys saying, "Alright boys, smile!"

Dropping what Toshiro was about to do before Miyuki showed up, both boys looked at the camera and pretended that nothing happened. Sojiro had a smile on, but Toshiro didn't have the enthusiasm to even smile and merely frowned. The reason why is because he is never a fan when it comes to taking photos of him and also because he's feeling quite depressed about this day.

"Hey, what's with the frown?" Miyuki complained, not satisfied when she saw her brother's face, "Come on, liven up a bit Shiro! It's your wedding day!"

"That's the thing," Toshiro mumbled.

Naomi then came over and patted Miyuki on the shoulder. "Alright Miyuki, why don't you go inside and take pictures of the guests?" she suggested, "Sojiro dear, why don't you go with her too?"

"Yes ma'm," said Sojiro, "See you inside Toshiro."

Toshiro gave a small grunt to respond as Sojiro got up and followed Miyuki into the wedding hall.

Naomi then sat herself beside her son and took a while to view him and pat invisible dust off his suit. "Now don't go getting cold feet on me now Toshiro," his mother instructed, "You don't want to disappoint your bride now right?"

"I cannot do this," Toshiro said plainly, "There's no way I can do this when I'm not even in my 20s. I'm just going to say in front of everyone during the ceremony that I can't do it."

It sounded as easy as that, but Naomi wasn't going to let her son get away with it that easily. "Now don't you get cold feet on me now Toshiro Hitsugaya," she said, firmly as any mother would, "Your grandmother has waited a long time for this time to come and you want to crush it all like that and break her heart?"

There it is, Toshiro thought, Mom used the guilt card on him. Reminded of how anxious his grandmother was to see his and Momo's grandfather's promise finally fulfilled, it proved impossible for Toshiro to call off the wedding.

He gave a heavy sigh of defeat and reluctantly mumbled, "I have no choice do I...?"

Pleased that Toshiro has accepted his defeat, Naomi brought her son for a big hug and letting out a delighted squeal. "Oh my baby boy is becoming a man!" she can finally and proudly say, "Mother is so proud of you Shiro!"

"Mom…stop squeezing me!" Toshiro yelled, nearly getting choked by his mother's tight embrace.

However a new thought came into Toshiro's mind. "_On second thought, maybe if I'm lucky, she should just suffocate me so I'll pass out and won't be able to do the wedding._"

* * *

Unfortunately Toshiro's hopes have failed. Because a while later, the ceremony was ready to begin, and he was still conscious and in perfect condition.

Everyone is now seated and the MC of the wedding came to the podium and spoke in the mic. "At this moment, we will have the bridal party enter. The groom will now enter first. Everyone please applaud as he walks in," the announcer spoke.

Everyone in the audience turned to watch the groom with applause filling the chapel. From his end, Toshiro gulped as he began walking alone down the aisle first. He felt much uncomfortable to be walking down and receiving large applause and comments from the audience as he passed by them.

"_Darn it...I can't believe I'm doing this," _he thought uncomfortably.

As he continued walking down the aisle, Toshiro took a short glance to the side and saw his sister and Sojiro among the audience, giving him a thumb up and mouthed "Good luck" before passing them.

...

Some time later, after the groom and the bridal party had entered and stood at their places in front of the chapel, the MC now spoke, "And now, let us all stand as the bride will now enter."

The organ began playing 'Here Comes the Bride' as everyone in the audience rose to their feet.

From the front, Toshiro gulped as the doors to the chapel opened so the woman who he'll be spending the rest of his life with slowly entered.

Many in the audience were in awe as they watched Momo walking down the aisle slowly with her father by her side, walking her down the aisle. From where he is, even Toshiro couldn't help but feel some kind of warming feeling inside as he looked at Momo in her wedding dress.

Pretty soon it came to the point where he was thinking such awkward thoughts in his mind.

"_Wow...She does look rather pretty...Wait! What am I thinking?!_" he mentally thought, "_Get a hold of yourself Toshiro! You're doing this because you were forced to do so!_"

He tried to mentally shake the thought out of his head until Momo reached the front. Her father now handed Momo over to her fiancé and the two linked arms and faced the pastor.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the glorious union of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori," he began.

And while the pastor continued the usual wedding speech, Toshiro and Momo continued looking ahead, both too shy to even look at each other. But once in a while, Toshiro or Momo would take a quick glance at the other but quickly resume attention to the front.

Heart thumping, few drops of sweat building on his brow, Toshiro thought the speech would never end, but finally, the pastor came to the vows, the climatic part of the ceremony.

"Do you Toshiro Hitsugaya, take Momo Hinamori to be your lawfully wedded wife, and be true to her in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

While he waited for the groom's answer, Toshiro felt his heart thumping hard against his chest and he nearly felt like he just lost his voice. A drop of sweat can be felt traveling down the side of his head. In his head, he just want to just say no so eagerly and willingly just as he wanted. However the face of his grandmother requesting him to marry Momo on that day appeared in his mind. His mother's reminder earlier before the ceremony about how much his grandmother anticipated for this day to come also wouldn't leave his mind.

As much as Toshiro wanted to say no, he then finally broke the suspense. He gulped and took a deep breath.

"I...I do."

Then the pastor turned and faced the bride and asked her the same question he had asked Toshiro.

Momo faced the same feeling Toshiro felt when asked this important question and took a little while before she answered. "...I do."

Here, the mothers of the couple have became teary eyed with joy.

Now with the bride and groom having to accept the vows, they proceeded with the ring exchange. And after they both placed a ring on each other's fingers, the pastor finally said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The audience applauded for the new wedded couple as the music began playing once again. Toshiro then held out his arm for Momo to link her arm with and gave an expression that said, "Let's get this over with."

Momo gave a small smile as she linked her arm with Toshiro again and the two began their walk down the aisle together. As they walked, many of Momo's college friends cheered and tossed confetti in the air that showered upon the couple as they headed out the door.

* * *

When the wedding was finally over, it was time to send the couple off on their honeymoon. Both bride and groom were dressed in casual clothes and went outside with their families. Now neither one of them knows where their honeymoon will be, but they do know that their parents must've planned something. All they got from their parents when asking is that they'll be spending 2 days and 1 night at a special place.

"Mom are you even going to tell us where Momo and I will be going?" Toshiro asked for the 3rd time. Unfortunately like the previous times he's asked the same question, Naomi shook her head. "Nope! Don't want to spoil the surprise now do we?" she said playfully with a sly smile and a wink that Toshiro didn't feel comfortable with.

"_On second thought...maybe I don't want to know what she has in mind..._" he thought.

Now Jushiro and Tatsuya came to Toshiro to say some things to him. "Now you two have fun," said Jushiro pleasantly, "It is your honeymoon after all."

Toshiro scoffed. "You guys forced me to do this wedding in the first place," he muttered, "I doubt that I'll have fun. Can't we just skip the honeymoon part?" He anxiously hoped that someone would say yes.

But unfortunately it wasn't going to happen. "Now young man, don't be rude," Tatsuya reminded fatherly, "Your mother and mother-in-law prepared hard to plan this honeymoon for you and Momo, don't let it go to waste."

Unwilling to get into a long lecture with his new father-in-law, Toshiro heavily sighed.

At the same time, the mothers wanted to say a few last words with Momo. "Now Momo, make sure to have a good time with Shiro," Naomi encouraged. Momo smiled and nodded. "Yes Aunt Naomi," she replied.

"Nuh uh, you can't call her that now," Miyako corrected, "You have to call her 'Mother' as well."

"Oh," said Momo in realization, then she looked at Naomi again and said, "Yes, Mother."

Toshiro then came to Momo's side and tapped her arm. "Oi, let's get going already," he said nonchalantly, "I want to get this over with." He certainly is impatient to get through the honeymoon as fast as he can.

"Alright, I'm coming," Momo responded.

After the two said good bye to their family and friends, Toshiro and Momo climbed into a taxi that will take the two to their honeymoon place. "Have a safe trip!" Miyako called out. Momo waved to their parents before climbing in the car first. Before he got in the car, Toshiro got a pat on the back from Sojiro and bid him a quick good-bye then got in and closed the door after him.

In his seat, Toshiro laid back so he looked like he wants to take a nap. "They could've at least let us know where we're going for our honeymoon," he said under his breath. "Well our mothers said that it is going to be a great surprise," said Momo, "There's no need to hurry."

"Yeah yeah..." Toshiro mumbled.

* * *

A long taxi cab ride later, the suspension was over, Toshiro and Momo arrived at the place where their honeymoon will take place, and it was someplace that the couple didn't expected. Once Momo woke Toshiro up after he fell asleep during the ride, the boy looked out and saw a rather unpleasing sight.

"I can't believe our moms booked us a night at a hot springs resort," Toshiro grumbled.

Yes like he said, they were at a hot springs resort somewhere near the mountain. They were now getting settled in their room for the night, and of course, there was only one bedroom. (But thankfully to Toshiro's relief, they will be sleeping in separate futons.) Toshiro was standing outside the balcony, staring out at the view with his chin resting on the railing and still acting gloomy.

After putting some of her clothes in the dresser, Momo then spoke to get Toshiro's attention. "Hey Toshiro, what do you want to do tomorrow? I saw from the brochure that there's a nice hiking trail to the mountain, where there's a temple on top. Want to try that?"

All Toshiro did in response was a grunt, a sign that he isn't interested.

"Hey, can I at least have a yes or no answer from you?" Momo requested.

Toshiro now came back inside and sat on a cushion at the low table and spoke this time, "...I'd rather stay here for the entire honeymoon until we go home."

Planning to spend the whole day in the hotel room as he stated, Toshiro picked up a book that he brought with him and started reading in peace. However Momo wanted to get him more involved with things she had in mind.

So she tried to get his participation again. "You know I bet at the top of the mountain it'll be a great place to watch the sunset tomorrow," she said, "Remember how we always watched the sunset when we were little Lil' Shiro?"

Again, Toshiro showed no interest and had his eyes still glued to his book. "So?" he said dully, "We've seen plenty of sunsets. And to be frank, I'm in no mood to doing outdoor stuff while we're here."

Momo gave a sigh and was disappointed that her plan to get him physically active failed. But just when she was about to call it quits, Momo came up with an idea. "Alright. Since we're here, why don't we do _that_ then?" she suggested.

Toshiro looked up from his book and gave her a puzzled expression. "Eh?"

...

* * *

"Hey let go! I told you I'm not going!"

Toshiro continued to protest as Momo dragged him by his sleeve down the hallways of the resort. Both of them are dressed in yukatas that the resort provided and heading to the onsen. But immediately after Momo insisted they go there, Toshiro has refused to go but was still dragged out of their room by Momo.

"Oh don't be a baby Toshiro," Momo said like a parent would, "Since we're here at a hot springs resort, we may as well enjoy the attractions they have here."

"How can you enjoy it when we were forced to be married in the first place?" Toshiro retorted, "At the very least, I'll do whatever I please during this honeymoon!"

"What is wrong with hot springs that you don't like?"

"I hate places with heat remember?" Toshiro reminded, continued to try and pull his arm out of Momo's grasp, "Or have you forgotten the time I fainted that one time we went to the onsen because it was just too hot and steamy that one time?"

"Ah yes, I remember," Momo remarked with a laugh, having a short moment of nostalgia, "You still act the same as always when we were little. Every time our moms wanted to visit the hot springs and brought us along, you'd always complain as well back then."

"That's because I had to get dragged into the womens' bath as well that time because my mom didn't want me to go in the mens' bath by myself! Now you're trying to humiliate me again and make me pass out in there!" He tried pulling his arm out of Momo's grip but again proved a failure.

"Of course not! Come on Toshiro, it's our honeymoon. You should have time to relax and enjoy the resort," Momo encouraged, still not taking her hand off his arm as she continued to lead the way to the hot springs.

Relax was not what Toshiro is expecting to do at the hot springs. But unfortunately for Toshiro they have reached the entrance to the hot springs and saw two separate doorways for each gender to go through. "Okay Shiro, I'm going in this one," said Momo, pointing to the doorway that's labeled 'Women's Onsen' on the top, "You go through that one."

Toshiro scoffed but realize that he might as well go in and get it over with since he's here. He sullenly walked towards the doorway labeled 'Men's Onsen'. But just before he could walk in, he was noticed by the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me young man, I'm sorry but you can't go in there," she said to him.

Confused, Toshiro stopped and faced the desk lady and asked, "Huh? Why not?"

Momo was about to walk into the entrance leading to the women's baths when she heard the desk lady speaking to Toshiro and stopped to listen.

The lady then said, "I'm sorry but it's our policy. Children cannot go into the hot springs alone unless they're with a parent or guardian."

Those words that Toshiro dare not want to hear ever again struck him hard as if it was some words of offense he was hit with. He had assumed that right now he'd be ready and capable to go in the Mens' bath by himself at his age. "Excuse me?" he questioned, trying to keep his temper at bay, "Hey I may not look like it, but I am in high school!"

Hearing the problem, Momo knew she has to avoid him exploding out in anger. That was when she got a perfect solution. "Excuse me," she said to the lady, "I'm a friend of his. If going in on his own is a problem, then he can come with me into the women's bath."

Toshiro gasped in shock, never expecting Momo to suggest such a thing. "What?! There's no way I'll-!"

But his protest was unheard when the lady at the desk smiled then said, "Oh then that's alright. Enjoy your time at the hot springs!" Apparently since Momo appears to be older and responsible, she trusts Momo to take care of Toshiro.

However this was all the more reason for Toshiro to refuse going in. "Oh no! You're not getting me in there!" he immediately protested, "Are you insane?! I'm a male! I'm perfectly old enough to be on my own!"

"Well there's no other way," Momo said nonetheless, "Rules are rules. Come on!"

And before he could protest again, Momo wrapped her arms around his waist and dragged him towards the entrance to the women's bath while Toshiro struggled to break free.

"No! Stop! Let go of me! I'm not going in there! Momo!" he retorted but his efforts to run weren't effective.

* * *

**Very Much Later...**

After a much unpleasant time in the hot spring, Toshiro sat in their room with a frown on his face still.

"..._I can't believe I went through that..._" he moaned mentally, "_Going into the women's bath...How humiliating...Well at least our parents weren't with us this time...If Mom sees this, I might never hear the end of it..."_

While in the bath, he had a horrible time sitting in the hot springs while several females were staring at him since he's the only male present. Some were giggling in amusement while some whispered comments he does not want to even know about. And the worse part is that he and everyone else was naked so he made perfectly sure to sit with his entire lower half of his body under the steamy water.

Momo even took the time to clean his back, much to his reluctance. He shuddered upon remembering the feeling of Momo touching and scrubbing his bare back in the hot springs.

"Toshiro, are you okay?" Momo's voice brought him out of his thinking, "You're not still upset are you?"

At this moment, he and Momo were now eating dinner that was brought to their room. From her question just now, Toshiro gave an unsatisfied frown.

"And what if I am?"

Knowing that he's still mopey since the hot springs, Momo sighed. "It wasn't that bad you know Toshiro," she said, "Just think of it like old times when the both of us had to take a bath together back then."

Toshiro nearly gagged on the sushi he was just eating but swallowed it without any damage. "That was when I was like 5!" he retorted, "And how would you know if it's not that bad? I was practically the only male being surrounded by females! It was absolutely humiliating!"

He then returned his attention to the side, muttering something in-distinctive to himself. While he wasn't looking, Momo only smiled in amusement, thinking back at the memories when they were kids that reminded her of today.

"_He still hasn't changed since then hasn't he?_"

Then finished with her meal, Momo put her chopsticks down and got up. "I'm going to go clean myself up. I think it's time we head to bed soon afterwards," she said, "Make sure to let the staff in when they come to take the dishes okay Toshiro?"

Toshiro waved her off and mumbled, "Yeah yeah..."

With that, Momo left the room to go to the bathroom, leaving Toshiro by himself. After she is gone, Toshiro looked like he was having a deep thought about something serious. Something that he doesn't want to tell Momo about.

...

...

* * *

Sometime during the night, Momo was fast asleep in her futon. Both she and Toshiro are in the same bedroom but are sleeping in separate futons.

But while she's sleeping, someone was up and gathering his things back in his duffel bag quietly so she wouldn't wake up.

Without turning on the light and relying on moonlight that's shining through the window, Toshiro had gotten up in the middle of the night and is now dressed to go out. He had finished packing up his belongings and zipped his bag closed.

"I've had enough of this honeymoon," he stated in a whisper, "There's no way I can do this anymore."

And for the last thing he needed to do before he forgets, Toshiro left beside Momo's futon an envelope with a note that he had just wrote inside, addressed to Momo. He took a moment to look at Momo and made sure she was still sleeping.

Then he picked up his bag and quietly got up and walked across the room to the door. Before he left, he turned and took one last look at his wife who is still sleeping. He does have a bit of guilt inside him for doing this, but he already made his decision.

"Sorry Momo..."

And with that, Toshiro opened the door and left, leaving the room quiet and dark once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Uh-oh. Where is Toshiro off to in the middle of their honeymoon? **

**Sorry if it felt like I rushed through the chapter. I had difficulty writing this because I don't know all the details about weddings and honeymoon traditions.**

**Maybe if I have time I'll write a separate one-shot, an extended version of this chapter some time in the future. But I hope the scene with the hot spring trouble was enjoyable. I couldn't help but add in the part about Toshiro not allowed to go in because of his child appearance after recalling the anime omake when Rangiku brought Toshiro to Shinigami Health Land. That omake made me laugh. *snickers**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5, where we see how this honeymoon plays out for the lovebirds!**

**Oh and one more thing, if you're a HitsuHina fan (which I'm sure you are if you are reading this fanfic!) and if you have a Facebook account, then feel free to join the HitsuHina Fan Club. I have joined and the club page has awesome members and tons of pics and you'll be able to share HitsuHina related news or comments. So go on and join!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I'm so happy that I got such positive and good reviews from several of you readers! Thank you all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! **

**And here it is, the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**So when we last left our lovebirds, they have just gotten married and are off on their honeymoon at a hot springs resort. But during the middle of the night, cold feet returned to Toshiro once again as he sneaks out in the middle of the night without his wife knowing...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Momo could feel the morning sun's rays shining on her face, signaling her that morning has come. She slowly opened her eyes and saw daylight from outside the window. Ready to start the day, she sat up and stretched her arms.

"Morning Lil' Shiro..." she said with a yawn, "Did you sleep well-?"

Just when she turned her body to look at the boy who should be sleeping in the futon next to hers, she got a surprise to see that Toshiro wasn't there. And his futon has been put away back in the closet.

"Hn? Toshiro?" she called out.

After searching the room and bathroom, calling his name several more times as she went, Momo returned to the sitting room with no sign of Toshiro. "Strange. Did he go out somewhere?" she asked herself. But that was when she noticed something on the table, a folded letter.

"What's this?"

She picked up the letter and noticed the handwriting on the front belonging to Toshiro. She then unfolded the letter and read the message Toshiro wrote.

'_By the time you read this, I'll probably be arriving back at Karakura now. I decided to go back earlier. Don't worry about me, I took the bus back home. Just enjoy the rest of the time there until we go back to see the family tonight.  
_

_- Toshiro_

_P.S.- Don't even bother trying to call me. I've turned my phone off. Try not to worry so much Bed-Wetter.'_

After reading what Toshiro wrote in the letter, Momo was upset from this unexpected and shocking message.

"I don't believe it...He...He left?!"

* * *

Somewhere at this time, a certain white haired boy just sneezed out of nowhere. "Achoo!"

He gave a sniff and cleared his throat. "_It seems someone's talking about me from somewhere_," he presumed mentally. **(You might've heard the saying that in Japan, when you sneeze, someone's talking about you.)**

Toshiro had just arrived back to his hometown after taking a bus and is now figuring out what to do.

"Well...Now that I'm here...what should I do?" he asked himself. He took a while to think about his current situation. "Let's see...the parents won't be expecting me and Momo to return from our honeymoon until tonight."

He's got about 10 hours until the supposed time to meet the parents. So what should he do until then? It's obvious he can't go back home while everyone else is there. He thought for a long time until a small idea came to mind.

...

Toshiro had no idea what led him to choose this place, but his feet eventually ended up leading him to his school of all places. Unfortunately since those in the soccer club should be currently getting ready to practice outside on the field, Toshiro avoided going past the field and went to the area where the P.E. or sports clubs are located.

He found a nice grassy spot under a tree to sit under for a while and dropped his duffel bag so he can sit down and lay his back against the tree trunk. He was thinking of just having a quiet time to himself, but it was hard to do while hearing the sound of balls bouncing on the ground from a distance.

The reason why he's hearing this is because it just so happens that he is close by the tennis courts, where the tennis club is currently practicing at this moment.

But Toshiro learned to ignore the sounds of the tennis players practicing and began to doze off in a nice cozy...

"Watch out!"

Toshiro's eyes snapped open when he heard a female voice giving a warning. The instant he saw a round object coming into his direction, more accurately his face, his sharp instincts and reflexes kicked in and he reached up and caught a tennis ball with no effort before it reached colliding into his face.

"Good catch!"

Toshiro lowered his hand that has the ball and saw the owner of the round item running towards him. To his surprise, it was none other than Haruka Amano.

"Sorry about that-" she began but Haruka then noticed that the person who caught her tennis ball was the same boy she helped caught his soccer ball that one time.

"Oh hello," she greeted, "Didn't expect you to be hanging here."

Toshiro looked at the ball he caught, then he looked at its owner and questioned, "Yours?"

Haruka nodded then gave a hesitant laugh. "Um, sorry about that. Some girls in our tennis team have a power swing. We and the boys tennis team keep losing a lot of our tennis balls lately."

Toshiro gave what sounds like a small scoff. But then he threw the ball back to Haruka. "I see."

Then something came to Haruka's mind that made her curious. "Say, I recall hearing that Class 1-A was going on a field trip today," she mentioned, "You didn't go?"

That was something Toshiro had hoped to avoid talking to anyone about. He quickly tried to think of an answer that won't reveal what he did.

"Well I uh..." he stammered, "I-I decided that I'd rather skip and stay home. Besides, my grandmother's currently sick. I want to be around the neighborhood for her."

His half lie seemed to work well as Haruka believed it like he had hoped for.

"Oh, I see," Haruka said, surprised and a little sorry for the news of his grandmother, "Well I hope your grandmother feels better soon."

"Yeah...So do I."

Then he figured he shouldn't stick around too long in case more students come and question about his appearance at school when he should be with his class on their trip. "Well...I should get going now," he said to Haruka, a good excuse for him to get going.

She then had a thought that just came into her mind. "Say, do you play tennis?" she asked.

Toshiro got to his feet and shrugged his shoulders while dusting any dirt from his pants. "Maybe," he replied, "To tell the truth, the last time I played the sport was for PE in middle school."

Hearing this, Haruka decided to go out on a limb. "Okay then, how about a quick match?" she suggested, "Maybe you can show me a few pointers."

Toshiro had the notion to decline her offer, but seeing that he doesn't have anything to do at the moment, he decided that one game wouldn't hurt as long as it helps pass time. But there was one setback in her proposition.

"But don't usually both players need to have a racket?" he inquired, reminding Haruka that he is lacking a tennis racket of his own.

But that didn't stop Haruka, who gave a reassuring smile.

"No worries," she assured, "You can use my spare racket. Come on, one game?" She gave an eager look in her eyes to Toshiro.

Toshiro gave a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his head before looking at her pleading expression again.

...

...

So Toshiro had a tennis match against Haruka on the tennis courts. Luckily for him, the rest of the girls tennis team members had left for the day and it was just him and Haruka on one of the courts.

Even though his main forte is soccer, Toshiro has caught up on the rules of tennis so fast and was playing proficiently as Haruka.

The tennis ball was over the net and heading to Haruka. She ran up to it and managed to hit a nice return. As the ball went over the net to her opponent's side, Haruka was impressed by Toshiro's abilities. Thanks to his training from soccer, his strong legs helped him dash after the ball faster than expected and return it.

"Okay then, see if you can get this!" Haruka proposed.

She stopped and swung her arm up to execute a volley, making the ball go high up as she intended. This was to make sure Toshiro doesn't reach the ball and let the ball fall and hit the baseline to win her a point.

But her theory proved wrong. Toshiro's eyes were on the ball flying high over his head and he showed an amazing feat by running and kicking off so to jump high up.

Haruka watched in awe as Toshiro was able to jump a good distance from the ground and with his agility, he twisted and swung his racket to hit the ball and send it shooting down on an unguarded spot on Haruka's side before landing back gracefully on the ground.

With Toshiro scoring another point and in the lead, Haruka stopped to catch her breath and wipe the sweat off her brow.

"Are you sure you never played since leaving middle school?" she asked for fun, "Cause it looks as though you've been playing on our school's tennis team for quite a while."

Toshiro twirled the racket he's holding over his wrist and caught it proficiently. **(If you've seen _Prince of Tennis_, it's the same thing Eiji does when he flips his racket over his wrist.)**

"I guess I learn the game quickly," he presumed, being modest.

Amused, Haruka gave a laugh. "Is there anything you can't do for a prodigy?"

All Toshiro did in response was give a smirk.

* * *

Now I suppose you're all wondering what Momo is doing all this time. Well with Toshiro gone, Momo was able to find something to do instead of sitting in her room at the resort all day until she goes home. So she outside to take a trail walk up the mountain, the thing she had planned to do with Toshiro but has to go alone instead.

But during her walk, Momo couldn't stop thinking about the problem she will have to face at the end of the day. She is afraid to face both her and Toshiro's parents if they found out that she had lost her just recently married husband and came back home alone.

Her worrying made her want to stop at a viewing area to look at the city far in the distance.

"Mou…What am I going to do?" she dreaded, "I'll never hear the end from my parents, or even Toshiro's parents."

While she continued looking out at the view, Momo heard scattered voices from the opposite direction of where she's going.

"Alright all of you, keep together! The last thing I need is losing some of my students before they graduate!" came a loud adult male's voice.

The man's loud voice caught Momo's attention that she turned and saw a large group of boys and girls who she figured must be in high school by their age looks. One adult was leading this group that looks like they're on a school field trip of some sort.

Well Momo sighed and was reminded again of Toshiro and was going to continue her walk up the trail path...when she noticed that one of the boys in the group of students looked very familiar...from the way his black hair is tied up in a bun.

Suddenly Momo spoke in realization, "Eh? Sojiro?"

...

Indeed, Toshiro's friend is seen talking with a small group of friends from his class when he heard someone from a distance say his name. Looking to the direction of the voice, he saw Momo and his eyes widened when he recognized her, surprised as she is.

"Oh! Momo-san?" he responded with surprise.

When he was absolutely sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, Sojiro briefly left the group he's with and went over to Momo. "What are you doing here?" he said in bewilderment.

"Uh…I was going to ask you that," said Momo, "Well, Toshiro and I are-I mean...were, on our honeymoon."

"No way. Your honeymoon's here too?" said Sojiro in disbelief.

Momo nodded but then remembered the question she was going to ask first. "Anyway, what are you doing here Sojiro? I thought you'd still be back at school."

"Oh yeah. Our class's field trip is here. We're taking a mountain hike and going back to the hotel for the night."

"By the way, since you're on your honeymoon, isn't Toshiro supposed to be with you?" Sojiro then mentioned. He expected to maybe stop and say hi to Toshiro while they're at the same place at the moment.

But reminded of the embarrassing fact that her husband is absent at the moment, Momo was at a sticky situation.

"Oh right um..." she began, "Actually...Toshiro is-"

But thankfully Momo was saved from explaining her current situation when the voice of Sojiro's teacher is heard.

"Kusaka, stay with the group! We're moving on!" the teacher shouted impatiently.

Not wanting to be left behind, Sojiro needed to finish the conversation. "Oh I got to go," he said to Momo, "If you see Toshiro, tell him I said hi."

He then turned and ran back towards his class while Momo waved farewell.

"Uh...yes, I'll tell him you said that," she said hesitantly, "Bye."

Sojiro returned to his group of friends in his class, who saw him conversing with Momo just now.

"Who was that Sojiro?"

"You look like you're trying to flirt with her," one teased.

"No, of course not," Sojiro spoke, "She's a friend I know, nothing else."

As she watched Sojiro's class walk on, Momo couldn't believe how unlucky this marriage so far was turning out. "_That was close...If anyone knows that Toshiro left me in the middle of our honeymoon, Toshiro and everyone else will never let it go. __Just what is he doing right now?_" she thought.

She only hoped that he wasn't doing anything silly on his own and prayed that she will be able to find him before their families find out once she returns to Karakura.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Karakura, Toshiro and Haruka have finished with their tennis match after a few games.

After changing out of her tennis uniform and into her school uniform, Haruka sat on a bench near the grassy spot by the trees with her tennis bag and waited for Toshiro to return from wherever he said has going.

He now returned with two canned drinks he got from a nearby vending machine and handed one of them to her. "I didn't know what you'd like, so I hope you don't mind getting tea," he said. He of course got a tea drink as well.

"Not a fan of soda aren't you?" Haruka inquired with a grin.

Toshiro shook his head as he sat down on the bench next to her. "Nor anything too sweet," he included.

"Well that sure was a fun game," said Haruka as Toshiro opened his can, "Are you sure you're not considering joining the tennis club instead of the soccer club?"

After taking a sip from his can, Toshiro sighed. "I'm sure," he answered, "Soccer was the sport I grew up playing after all. However, I don't mind trying a different sport for a day once in a while if I have nothing to do."

Haruka then looked at her watch and read the time. "Oh, I have to go home now," she said. She got up and picked up her tennis bag and faced Toshiro for a brief moment to say something.

"Thanks for the match. I hope you don't mind if we play another one some other time," she said.

Toshiro was quiet for a moment then said, "...If I have the time."

Taking that as a yes, Haruka gave a smile of thanks. "Well, see around school right?" she said, waving at Toshiro.

"Uh...yeah..." Toshiro answered, stoic as usual as he only gave a small wave in return. Haruka then turned and ran off to home and Toshiro remained sitting on that bench watching her.

He then realized that he normally doesn't communicate much to girls at his school this much in the past. Why on earth is he acting different to girls like Momo and Haruka. Reminded of Momo, Toshiro then exhaled and laid his head back to look at the sky.

"What the heck is up with me?" he asked himself, "...I'm married for crying out loud..."

* * *

After Haruka had gone home, Toshiro still had extra time to kill and wandered around town more. He had gone to the arcade and played several fighting and racing games for a while, winning easily each time.

After that he walked around to find something else to interest him and eventually stopped in front of the movie theater and went inside to watch a movie that may be of interest to him.

The theater he sat in was half full as he watched the movie. But during the film, Toshiro took a few glances at his surroundings and noticed that many of those who came to watch the movie were couples. For a time when he didn't want to be reminded of his wife right now, Toshiro wasn't getting nowhere.

He gave a heavy sigh and sunk in his seat, running a hand through his hair. "Geez...Why can't I just forget about it?"

...

Eventually Toshiro grew tired of the movie and the fact that he was surrounded by couples and left the theater early. Walking by himself, he went to the park that was just down the street from his house so he can stop and think.

It was now night and nearly time for when the parents are expecting him and Momo back when he reached the park and found a spot to sit under another tree.

He inhaled and exhaled, tapping his fingers on his knees, unable to come up with an idea. "_I can't go home alone. And I didn't leave in my note a place where we can meet at this time,_" he thought carefully.

This would be a time to call Momo and possibly find a way to meet up with her to figure out their plan before facing the parents. But after what he did, Toshiro reconsidered this act just to avoid hearing Momo and her upset lecture.

Eventually he gave a sigh of irritation.

"Ah what the heck? I'm just going to sit here and wait."

It was the only thing he could think of right now, so he laid his back against the trunk and made himself comfortable. The whole day of stressing out over the wedding and honeymoon made him tired that he decided to close his eyes and take a short nap.

...

After the fifth time of trying to call him, Momo got no clue or answer to where he is. She hung up her phone and sighed, "Oh...Where is he?"

She had just returned back home a short while ago by a bus and still has no luck in contacting Toshiro.

"We have to meet the family soon and he knows that both of us have to be there or else we'll be in trouble and they'll find out he ditched the honeymoon. Where could he have gone to at this time-?"

Her wondering eventually gave Momo a thought of realization. "Maybe..."

It was a long shot, but it's worth a try as Momo picked up her bag and heading towards a certain direction.

...

It was a coincidence that the place Momo thought of was the park. It was presumable because of a childhood memory that led Momo to come to this place to search.

She still had a little doubt that he would be there or not but soon...she found her answer.

The minute she saw the distinctive white haired boy sitting there under a tree a distance from the playground taking a light nap, Momo had the urge to go up and hurt him for what he did. Without making any sound from her mouth and her eyes narrowed, Momo marched right towards the boy.

Hearing someone's footsteps coming up and stopping right in front of him, Toshiro opened his eyes and jumped in his seat when he saw Momo looking down at him with a scowl.

"Oh...it's you Momo," he answered lazily, not showing any sense of fear from seeing her.

Knowing he's not being serious with her, Momo finally needed to release her emotion that she's been carrying for the entire day.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya…I don't know even where to start!" she scolded, "How could you run off like that?! I was worried! You didn't leave a single call telling where you were! What if I didn't find you?! How would I explain to your parents?!"

Her reaction was what Toshiro expected since he returned to Karakura and all he did in return was remain calm (and rub the inside of his ear with his pinky since it's ringing from Momo's raised voice).

"As I seem to recall, I did left you a note saying that I went home," he said in his defense, "So why are you freaking out?"

Momo wanted to protest but is unable to because much to her denial, Toshiro did have a point. But she decided to save the arguing and move on to the next thing in mind.

She let out a sigh of defeat and said, "Oh never mind. Now come on, we have to get ready."

"What? Ready for what-? Hey!"

Momo grabbed Toshiro's hand and pulled him up from the bench and started walking. "Hey! Let go! Stop pulling!" he yelled at her. But Momo purposely ignored his complaints as she dragged him off to prepare for the something...whatever it is.

...

Minutes later, Toshiro and Momo walked up to the front of the Hitsugaya residence now dressed in kimonos so to look like they just came back from their honeymoon together. Toshiro's was dark blue and had a white dragon stitched into the front as decoration while the sash he wore was turquoise. Momo's kimono was pink and has a yellow obi sash.

Being forced to wear a kimono, Toshiro was putting on a grumpy attitude again. "Sheesh...why do we even have to wear this?" he complained, tugging the collar of his shirt to loosen it.

"Because it's good manners and tradition," Momo simply answered, "Now come on. We don't want to keep them waiting. We'll just go in and get this done."

Now they were about ready to enter the house and let their families know that they've returned from their trip. But just before they were about to walk through the gate, Toshiro grabbed Momo's arm and pulled her back to have one last word with her.

"…Not a word to them about what happened, got it?" he mumbled under his breath. He obviously wants Momo to avoid mentioning the fact that Toshiro ditched her during their honeymoon and avoid a big lecture from his parents in return.

Now as much as Momo wanted to punish him for leaving early by telling his parents what he did, she lost the motive to do so, thinking and nervous about what Toshiro might do later to her if she did tell.

So she sighed with defeat and said, "Alright, not a word."

...

Upon being welcomed back by their parents, no one suspected anything wrong with their trip, to Toshiro and Momo's relief. Of course both of them had difficulty with showing lightened expressions (which was torture for Toshiro) in order to make it so as if they really had a pleasant trip.

Sitting in the living room together having tea and snacks as one big family, the husbands sat on one couch, the wives on another, Granny sitting on one of the armchairs, Miyuki on another armchair and Toshiro and Momo sitting beside each other on the last couch.

Grandma decided to bring up a conversation. She spoke, "So children, how was your trip?"

Momo knew that this would come. So careful not to panic, she answered, "Oh it...it was really great!" She said this with energy but lying obviously. But she was able to make herself sound convincing.

Momo then nudged Toshiro's elbow with her own, signaling him to say something in order to make the lie sound real from his mouth.

"Yeah…Great…" said Toshiro with no enthusiasm at all.

Here, Naomi got really curious. "So? How'd it go with you two?" she asked anxiously, "Did you do anything fun together? Or maybe...something else?"

Toshiro gagged on his tea, almost getting the thought that Naomi is suspecting him of his act of ditching the honeymoon, but managed to recover.

"Oh nothing much!" Momo then quickly answered, saving them from suspicion, "Toshiro was really kind during the whole trip."

"Now now Naomi let's not ask them more," Granny insisted, "What matters now is that they had a good time together."

Toshiro and Momo were relieved that Granny saved them from saying anything and thanked her mentally.

"You're right," Miyako then said, "But these two do look so adorable together, especially now that they're officially married."

Then Jushiro turned to his in-law and said, "Say Tatsuya, how about a small glass of sake?"

Pleased with the offer, Tatsuya replied, "Of course."

Then Tatsuya turned and faced Toshiro and said, "Toshiro, how about pouring your father and father-in-law two glasses?"

To show his best manners, Toshiro replied, "Yes...Father-in-law." Then he came over and carefully poured two small glasses for the adult males (his arm was a little trembling but he managed to pull through).

Then the fathers did a toast between the two of them.

"To our children," said Jushiro.

"Our children," Tatsuya replied as both of them clinked their glasses and sipped the sake up.

...

After what seemed like forever to Momo and Toshiro, the adults continued having a long talk about adult things. At this point, Toshiro was now getting tired from all the day's activities and bored of listening to the parents talk that his eyelids were almost drooping.

Then when he felt like it was long enough, Toshiro now gave a yawn and sighed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to bed now," he dully announced, "You can find your room on your own right Momo?" Momo nodded as Toshiro got to his feet and started for the stairs, only thinking about collapsing onto a bed at the moment.

But he was stopped when his mother's voice is heard. "No, no. You must follow tradition Toshiro. So be a sweet husband and bring Momo to your room," she instructed, "It's all ready for you two to use for the night."

Toshiro froze in his spot and felt like staggering before he turned so he'd give his mother a look of disbelief. "What?"

"Eh? Lil' Shiro...carry me?"

Momo is pretty embarrassed at the thought of Toshiro carrying her, especially since she's older and taller than he is, and the fact that they have to sleep in the same room for the night. "Um, I don't really think that's necessary Aunt Naomi," she said, trying to avoid the part about being carried by Toshiro.

"I am doing no such thing," Toshiro instantly stated, "And why do we have to share a room?"

"Like I said, it's tradition," Naomi encouraged, "Every married groom carries his wife to their room on their first night after they return from their honeymoon. I heard that people who don't do it get bad luck for a long, long time."

Finally Toshiro couldn't hear more of his mother's annoying and massaged the bridge of his nose before he gave an exasperated sigh of defeat. He doesn't know whether or not it is true what his mother says, but he sure isn't going to spend the night listening to more of her nonsense so he just don't give a darn.

"Argh! Alright, alright...Geez…Come on you," he muttered as he crouched down and scooped Momo into his arms bridal style. Momo gave a startled yelp when she felt herself lifted into Toshiro's arms and picked off the ground.

"T-Toshiro!" she stuttered.

She was surprised that he has great arm strength to even lift her, despite him being shorter than her.

"Don't drop her now!" said Naomi playfully. "Now you be careful now!" Tatsuya called out to Toshiro, concerned about Momo, "She's not an object!"

Toshiro sullenly said, "Yeah, yeah...We'll be going now. Good night."

And now he went to the staircase and began the trip up the stairs with his spouse helplessly in his arms.

"Lil' Shiro you don't have to do this! Put me down!" Momo urged, afraid that he might accidentally drop her along the way.

"Shut up," Toshiro grumbled, "It's not a picnic for me either. Besides, the parents are watching. If I put you down now, my mom will lecture me more."

"Oh but really Toshiro-!"

"Will you quit whining already? I'm not going to drop you."

He proceeded up the steps one at a time, panting and shifting Momo up in his arms once every few steps. All Momo could do is pray that he has enough strength to make it to the top without dropping her.

Finally Toshiro reached the room they'll be sharing for the night and thanked his stars when he saw his bed out in front of them. Tired of carrying her any further, Toshiro just dumped his wife unceremoniously onto the bed. After hearing her squeal, Toshiro fell on his back beside her and gave a heavy sigh.

"At last..." he said in relief, finally able to let off some stress off his shoulders.

Momo pushed herself up on the bed with her elbows and pouted at Toshiro. "Mou Lil' Shiro, don't do that!" she whined. But Toshiro wasn't in the mood to listen to her complaints, as he remained lying on the bed.

"Just be quiet..." he moaned, "You're too noisy..."

As Momo began to get off so she can change into her night clothing, she felt a part of her kimono caught on something. The reason why is because it's stuck under Toshiro. Momo tried tugging on her clothing not too hard, afraid that it'll tear, but it remained stuck.

"Lil' Shiro, can you move? My kimono's caught," she asked while shaking his shoulder.

But Toshiro groaned lazily and wouldn't budge. "Leave me alone..." he mumbled drowsily.

"But Lil' Shiro my kimono might rip!" She nudged his shoulder a little harder.

She shook his side and continued calling his name, hoping that he'd get up until finally Toshiro wanted her to be quiet and turned to lay on his side, freeing Momo's kimono.

"Geez...can you now be quiet...?" he muttered without looking at her.

Momo is relieved that she got herself free without ruining her kimono. But now she wanted to get Toshiro off the bed since he is hogging the bed they'll be sharing.

"Hey, Toshiro, come on now. You got to get ready for bed," she reminded. But like before, Toshiro is unwilling to move or do anything at the moment.

Needing to bother him more, Momo now sat right beside Toshiro and leaned over so her head and face is hovering right over Toshiro's face. She reached down and tapped his cheek several times.

"Come on now, get up!"

Not only from her tapping his cheek, but Toshiro was getting annoyed when she even started gripping the front of his kimono and shaking him, continuously calling out his name.

"Lil' Shiro-!"

"Would you get off of me already?" Toshiro finally snapped, raising his voice a little more, "Why can't you be quiet?"

...

The bride and groom didn't know this, but while they continued their little fuss, two certain eavesdroppers had placed themselves outside the bedroom door.

After seeing their kids go upstairs, Naomi and Miyako couldn't help but go up and listen from outside the door (the best they can do close to eavesdropping).

They now hear Toshiro grumpily shouting at Momo to keep quiet and Momo giving him a lecture in return.

Naomi couldn't help but be amused. "Well it sounds like those two are having fun together," she whispered to her friend.

"It's too bad there's no way for us to look in there," Miyako sighed sadly, "I wanted to take a picture of them."

But then their fun was ruined when Miyuki, who suspected that her mother and mother-in-law were up to something, came over and shook her head in disappointment after seeing what they are doing.

"Mom, seriously, leave the two alone," she insisted.

But the two mothers turned and gave Miyuki a "Sh!" to be quiet, only so they can continue listening on the married couple's conversation.

* * *

Now that Toshiro and Momo has become a married couple, it was best for the two to live in a place of their own together, parents' recommendation of course. So as a surprise, the parents took their children to the apartment that they have bought and prepared for them. Getting there by car took at least 6 minutes from and it is at a good distance away from Toshiro's school so no one could see where he lives.

After reaching the 2nd level of the apartment building, the parents and the wedded couple arrived in front of the room where Toshiro and Momo will live from now on. "Alright, this is it!" Naomi announced. She then handed Toshiro and Momo each a key that'll open the apartment door for them to keep.

"Go on Shiro, open it up and take a look at your new home," Toshiro's mother insisted.

Toshiro sighed as he went up to the door and unlocked it with his key then pushed the door open. He and Momo then walked in first to view their new home. To their surprise, it wasn't that bad. It had a regular living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and bedrooms just like a normal apartment home.

"Oh wow..." said Momo in awe as she began exploring the place.

Toshiro walked into the living room and got startled when he saw the his and Momo's wedding portrait hung on the wall over the TV set. There was no doubt that both of their mothers have enjoyed decorating the place as Toshiro realized.

There was one question that puzzled Toshiro though.

"Mom...since when did you got time to find and prepare an apartment for us?" he dare to ask.

"Oh since the day your grandmother told us and Momo's parents that you two were meant to be married," his mother willingly answered, "Miyako and I searched through every home ads for a nice place where the two of you will live until we found this place and have been preparing this apartment for quite a long time."

Toshiro was dumbfounded to find out that Naomi and Miyako had anticipated this wedding to happen longer than he realized and even planned out their living arrangements without his and Momo's consent. "I should've known..." he groaned.

Then he heard Momo's voice from one of the rooms down the hallway. "Oh this room is very nice!" she said pleasantly.

The mention of this made Toshiro suddenly get a shocking thought. "_Wait a minute...!_" he thought in panic, "_Don't tell me that we're..._" Recalling that their mothers were the ones who even prepared this apartment even alarmed him more.

Afraid but anxious to see for himself if what he thought is true or not, Toshiro went into the room he heard Momo's voice coming out from. What he found was a bedroom decorated in white and pink, a desk sitting in one corner and Momo is seen sitting on the bed that's meant for one person. Also present in the room is Miyako.

"I'm going to like sleeping in here," said Momo with a smile. She tested out the bed and found the mattress comfortable.

"Oh that's good," said Miyako, pleased with her daughter's thoughts on the room, "Naomi and I had so much fun decorating this room out of all the others."

Toshiro then had another thought of realization. "If Momo sleeps here...then I sleep..."

Instead of finishing his sentence, Toshiro left and went to the room right across the living room and looked inside.

To his relief, Toshiro saw that the room is another bedroom decorated in blue and has a bed fit for one person also. There was also a desk for himself to use.

"Oh thank the heavens..." he can finally breathe easily, "I have my own room."

For a minute, he thought that his mother had prepared a place where there's only one bedroom. And if there's only one bedroom...then that'll mean Momo and he would have to sleep together.

But back to the present, Naomi came in and heard Toshiro's last sentence.

"Well of course you sleep in your own rooms," she said as if it wasn't that difficult to realize, "Did you think that we, your parents, would make a sudden decision like putting you two in the same bedroom when you're still in high school? Shame on you for having doubt on your own mother Shiro."

Naomi shook her head and gave a 'tsk tsk tsk' before exiting the room.

With his mom not present and listening, Toshiro said to himself, "To be honest, I actually thought she was going to do that."

But then he was wrong about Naomi not able to hear his comment when she poked her head in his room once more to include a quick statement.

"Then don't worry! It won't be permanent. Once you've graduated from high school, we'll be changing it so that you and Momo will be sharing a room!" she announced cheerfully before leaving again.

Toshiro nearly staggered but recovered to turn and shout to his mother.

"Mom!" he yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well so far Toshiro and Momo are off to a shaky start in their married life. The real challenge for them starts from the next chapter and onwards.**

**Again, sorry if it felt like I rushed through in this chapter. I really wanted to get to the fun parts in the future chapters.**

**Please review if you get the chance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's here! The new chapter's here!**

**I know with the OC character in here, there's a bit of worrying, but I assure you, this story will end with HitsuHina. Expect some playful fluff in this and future chapters to come!  
**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

**Toshiro and Momo got married, but Toshiro ditched the honeymoon. In the end, both managed to avoid getting caught by the families. Now that they're married, Toshiro and Momo began their married life by living in the same apartment. Will it turn out okay?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

It took a long while of settling into their new home, arranging their belongings in their rooms after moving many boxes from their homes to this apartment. Finally after hours of organizing, most of the apartment was cleaned, though there were still full boxes left around the place that have yet to be unpacked.

After organizing his desk and school materials, Toshiro used his first night working on his schoolwork in his room. He sat at his desk writing down his assignment when he heard Momo sigh from the living room.

Coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower is Momo. She had already changed into her night clothes and was ready to head to bed. But before going into her room, she noticed the light still on in Toshiro's room. Wondering what he's doing, she went inside and found him sitting at his desk. She walked over and peeked over his shoulder from behind for a moment.

"What are you doing Lil' Shiro? Aren't you going to bed yet?" she asked, reaching out and ruffling Toshiro's hair before passing him for fun. Toshiro clicked his tongue in irritation after feeling Momo's hand mess up his hair, wanting to reprimand her but lost interest.

He took a second to comb his messy hair back to normal with a free hand. "I'm still a high student remember?" he reminded, not even turning to look at her, "I can't waste time shirking on my studies."

Seeing how focused he is in his work, Momo spoke, "Ah you work so hard as usual Lil' Shiro. But you have to get enough sleep. Otherwise you may fall asleep during classes."

"I'll sleep when I feel like it. Now can you please leave? I'm busy."

But then Toshiro heard something settling on his bed and turned his head but then held back a gasp to find that Momo is the one sitting on his bed. But the other reason for his stifled gasp was that he saw Momo wearing a tank top and shorts, nightwear that he didn't expect her to wear.

"…Momo…what are you wearing?" he dare to ask with a hint of nervousness, "Don't tell me...those are your pajamas?"

Momo looked down at herself and didn't see what the problem is. "Of course they are," she replied, "I always sleep like this."

Filled with remorse that he'll be seeing her wearing something like that every night now that they're living together, Toshiro turned back to his desk and complained mentally.

"_What am I doing? Those pajamas…she looks cute in them…Dang it! What am I saying?! Pull yourself together Toshiro!_" he thought.

"Well...can't you...put on something else?" he then suggested with difficulty, avoiding eye contact with Momo.

"Hm? Why? Something wrong?" said Momo, oblivious to the reason of Toshiro's change of behavior.

"No! I mean-!" Toshiro had to come up with a good excuse, "Uh...it's going to get...rather cold around this time at night. Do you want to catch a cold?"

He had hoped his last minute excuse would convince Momo, but it didn't. "But it doesn't feel cold now. You shouldn't worry too much Lil' Shiro," she said, "Besides, I bet you sleep in just your boxers like other boys do when they sleep."

Toshiro was flabbergasted at her ridiculous statement and faced her. "I do not!" he retorted.

Momo giggled in amusement. "I know. I'm only joking."

Toshiro gave a deep exhale. He is way past tired of Momo's jokes when she tries to make fun of him. "Geez...why does she do this to me?" he asked himself.

He then returned back to his work and ignored Momo for the while. As for Momo, she now realized how comfy Toshiro's bed felt the more she sat on it. It soon led to her lying down and allow herself to relax on the soft mattress.

"Oi, can't you see I'm busy here? Move out now," Toshiro spoke impatiently, seeing that she still had not gotten up from the bed.

"But it's so soft and comfy," said Momo in return. She's either lazy to move, or she's doing this on purpose to annoy him.

Seeing her still in the room, Toshiro gave a heavy sigh before putting his pencil down and turning his chair to face her and give her a proper explanation.

"Alright, let's make this clear. Even though we're married and that we live together, we've agreed that we're still going to sleep in separate rooms. From now on, until I graduate, you sleep there..." he pointed to the room across the living room before pointing at the floor in his room, "...And I sleep here. Got it? Now go."

Even after he made the thorough explanation that should be easy for a 1st grader to follow, Momo again refused his order.

"Oh don't be so mean Toshiro," she whined, "My room's all the way over there. And my room is so full tonight."

Toshiro gave another sigh as he looked down and massaged his brow with his fingers. "Why do I even bother...?" he asked himself, "It's probably because you have too much stuff..."

As he muttered to himself, an idea came into Momo's head that had a hint of fun in it. Sitting back up on the bed, she made a daring suggestion.

"Hey…why don't we sleep together?"

The instant she said that, Toshiro nearly fell out of his chair but he held on to the armrests to prevent himself from doing so.

"W-What?" he stuttered, "Are you crazy?! I thought we both agreed we weren't even going to do that stuff!"

Momo was amused at his reaction. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked, "Don't you remember? When we were little, we went to your grandfather's place for one summer. We practically slept in the same room and shared a futon every night the whole time."

Even though what she said was true, Toshiro isn't going to take any chances. "That was when we were little!" he said, sitting back on his chair properly, "This is completely different!"

"Toshiro, we're married now remember? Couples usually sleep in the same room after they marry so what's there to be nervous about?"

"Don't use that as an excuse! And I'm not nervous!" Toshiro retorted, "There's just no way that's going to happen and that's final!"

Wanting to avoid further debating with Momo, Toshiro turned his chair around and tried to get back to his work, in hopes that Momo will eventually get bored and walk out. But Momo's fun didn't end there.

With his back turned to her, Momo took this chance to sneak up behind him and place a hand on the back of his chair. Without warning, Toshiro felt his chair suddenly sharply turning around and he found himself facing Momo again. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

But he found his breath caught in his throat when Momo leaned in close so they're properly face to face. At the current distance the two are, Toshiro backed up as far as he can in his chair, his face getting heated by the nervousness. "H-hey...w-what are you doing?"

Putting on her serious expression (and freaking Toshiro out), Momo spoke strictly, "Toshiro Hitsugaya, I am your wife. And I say you need to get some sleep."

Even though he's getting creeped out by Momo's serious side, Toshiro can't let her think she can order him around that easily. "Since when does the wife give out the orders?! I'm the husband, therefore I decide what I do!" he declared.

"Toshiro, if you don't go to bed right now, I'll stay here and even drag you to bed if I have to..."

The minute he heard this, Toshiro believed that she's really serious to the point that they may end up sleeping together in the same bed. At last he finally shouted, "Okay, okay you win! I give! I'll sleep! Just get the heck away from me already!"

Hearing his yell of surrender, Momo smiled in triumph, dropping the serious face she had on a second ago. And being true to her word, Momo backed away and brought space between them again. "You know for someone who has been invited to the kendo club during middle school lots of times, you are easy to defeat…Lil' Shiro!" she teased.

"If you weren't a girl right now…" he said coldly. But it was ignored by Momo as she playfully stuck her tongue out and walked towards the door.

"Good night, Lil' Shiro!"

"That's Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro shouted from his chair.

Momo poked her head back in the room for one more moment. "Well we're married now. So I get to call you whatever I want!" she reminded before disappearing out of the room.

As much as Toshiro wanted to prove her wrong, he found that he couldn't. He brought his hand up to comb back his hair and began to remorse again. Once again, his opinion of how horrible being married was just as bad as he imagined it.

* * *

The morning after their first night of sleeping in their new home, the wedded couple began their new life. Momo had already woken up and had finished cleaning herself up and changed clothes. Since there was extra time, she also took the liberty of preparing breakfast for the both of them, already fitting in the role of wife so quickly.

Now the only thing left to do is wait for Toshiro to get ready for school. So far, he still hasn't come out of his room since she woke up. Curious to know what he's doing, Momo went to Toshiro's room and knocked on the door.

"Toshiro, time to wake up!" she called out energetically. She expected to hear Toshiro responding but all she got was a faint groan from the person inside the room. That meant that Toshiro has yet to get out of bed and is still sleeping.

"Come on Toshiro! You don't want to be late for school!"

Again, she heard nothing but another sleepy moan.

"Lil' Shiro! Please come out!"

This time, the door opened and out stepped a still drowsy Toshiro. He scratched his head and tousled his messed up hair with a moan.

"Stop yelling so much in the morning idiot…" he mumbled, walking past Momo, "…You're really starting to sound like my mother more than a wife…"

Momo only gave a smile in return as she watched Toshiro walk to the bathroom. "And good morning to you too. Hurry and get ready. Breakfast will be ready soon," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Toshiro waved her off.

* * *

Despite his new secret life as a married man, Toshiro proceeded with attending school, as if nothing happened. As they planned, nobody else in the school knows about Toshiro's secret, except for two people. Sojiro, one of those people, was talking with Toshiro during lunch break.

The first thing the older boy asked from Toshiro was how their honeymoon went. He told Toshiro that he had bumped into Momo during the class trip that Toshiro missed out on, surprising Toshiro that the trip was at the same spot as the honeymoon is. Following that, Sojiro asked Toshiro where has was during the whole time.

At first Toshiro just wanted to say "Don't ask," but eventually he changed his mind and proceeded to tell Sojiro what he did.

After he finished saying everything that happened, Sojiro gave a look of bewilderment. "Really? That happened during your honeymoon?"

Toshiro nodded. "You can't believe the stress I got from that honeymoon."

Sojiro was amazed that Toshiro actually pulled such a feat as ditching your own wife on your honeymoon. "Whoa...I can't believe you did that," he remarked, "And you actually got away with it without letting your parents know."

Now three tables away from the one he and Sojiro are sitting at, Toshiro noticed that one of the girls sitting at that table is Haruka talking to her friends. He never told anyone, even Sojiro, that he had gone to the school following his early return from his honeymoon and spent the afternoon playing tennis with Haruka. Obviously he don't want anyone to get the thought that the two of them have something going on.

Realizing that he's looking at something else, Sojiro followed the direction where Toshiro is looking at and noticed Haruka. That reminded him of something that just popped into his mind. "Hey, you know, I think Amano from Class B has been glimpsing at you since this morning," he mentioned.

Toshiro turned and faced Sojiro again. "Really? Why?"

"Why indeed. I think...someone's got a crush on you," said Sojiro with a mischievous grin, "But then...I wonder how will she react if she hears that you're already married?"

Even though Sojiro is careful and keeping the secret about him and Momo being married a secret, Toshiro disliked having to bring up that subject. He turned away and scoffed, "Tsk…I don't care. I don't even have romantic feelings with my wife. Why should I be concerned about other girls trying to get my attention?"

Sojiro in response shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, come on, let's go," his friend then said, "Break time's almost over."

Toshiro rose from his seat, tossed his empty can of tea into the trashcan and was about to follow Sojiro out the cafeteria when he felt a vibration from his cellphone in his pocket. "Hold on a minute," he told Sojiro.

Toshiro took his cellphone out and flipped it open to see that he received a text message. He read the screen and saw Momo's name as the sender. With a sigh, Toshiro opened the message and read it. After reading the message, Sojiro saw Toshiro give a look of disbelief. "Is she kidding me?"

"What? Did something happen to her?"

"No."

Toshiro closed his phone and put his hands in his pockets. "She's going out with some friends and wants me to meet her after school before going home together," he said sullenly.

"What's the matter with that?"

"…The place she needs me to meet her at is…"

But Toshiro didn't want to say the last part in public. So he ushered Sojiro to bend over, due to their height difference, and he whispered something into Sojiro's ear.

Sojiro's eyes widened a few seconds later. "What? She wants you to go there?" he said with surprise, "But high school students aren't allowed to go there are they?"

"No. Which is exactly why she has gone nuts this time," Toshiro announced sullenly.

* * *

Meanwhile, an hour and a half later since Toshiro received the text, his wife was eating out with her friends from college. Also present is Shinji Hirako, who suggested this small gathering earlier. The place where they are, that Toshiro dreads going, is a restaurant bar that's only allowed for adults and those out of high school.

Upon arriving, much to Momo's fear, her friends immediately ordered sake as their beverage while she stuck to drinking tea.

Now at this time, after several cups of sake, some of Momo's friends have gotten drunk and are in a daze and hiccuping while they talk.

Shinji, one of the few who isn't drunk, looked at his watch and saw the time. "Say Momo, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home now?" he mentioned.

Momo shook her head. "No not yet. I have to wait until Toshiro gets here," she said.

When she said this, Nanao showed a stunned expression. "You mean you told your husband to come here?" she said in disbelief.

Now Momo already knows that calling a high school student to come to an adult/college student's restaurant isn't the best option, but she had a good reason. "I know it's not right," she said before anyone could get the wrong idea, "But I can't let him walk home alone."

Nanao and Rukia then came to agree with Momo's reason.

"Yeah I guess that's true," said Rukia.

"I say that's the right thing to do!" Rangiku said, but still in her drunken state, "You're a married woman now and he's your darling husband. But maybe instead, you should've said to him, 'I am your darling wife! So as your wife, I command you to come here!' Something like that! Heh heh!"

"Rangiku, I can't treat my husband as if he's a dog," said Momo, "I only asked him to come here because we both are going home together."

"That's right Rangiku!" Izuru (also drunk as Rangiku is) boldly stated, "It's the man of the couple who makes the choices! (Hic!)"

"I second that!" Shuhei included, followed by a hiccup.

But Rangiku protested, "Oh no. I bet you another bottle of sake now that her husband will arrive here within 5 minutes just to please his pretty wife's request."

Renji, Izuru and Shuhei were interested by her offer and decided to take it. "You're on!" the three said together.

...

Several minutes later, the door to the restaurant opened and Toshiro walked inside, much against his will. When he saw the sign outside the restaurant a minute ago, he had half the mind to walk home by himself.

Toshiro immediately felt embarrassed that he, a high school student with the appearance of an elementary student, would be stuck surrounded by college people. Not only that, but the instant he smelled the stench of alcohol in the air upon entering, Toshiro felt like throwing up.

He took a moment to get a grip on himself. "Just find Momo and get out," he told himself specifically. He started to scan the place with his eyes table by table in search of Momo.

But he was interrupted when a waiter noticed him standing there and came up to Toshiro when he realized he's a high school student by his uniform.

"Hey kid, this isn't a place for kids like you to play around. Go home," he instructed. Toshiro was about ready to give the man a big rant for mentioning his age and appearance when Momo's voice was heard.

"Wait! He's okay! He's with me!"

It was fortunate that Momo turned and saw Toshiro at the front in time to help him out. Of course the waiter was surprised and had disbelief that a high school student would already be married.

"No, he really is her husband," Shuhei told the waiter, "So he's okay."

Eventually the waiter was convinced and allowed Toshiro to proceed. After clearing his , Toshiro reluctantly approached their table and stared at his wife. "You ought to be crazy. Calling me here to a place like this..." he scolded. He knew from the very beginning that he would be questioned about his age.

"Don't mind, don't mind," Rangiku reassured, waving her hand up and down, "Your wife says it's okay right?"

Shinji looked at Toshiro, meeting the husband for the first time. "Oh so this here's your husband huh?"

"Yeah...*hic! Isn't he cute?" said Izuru whimsically, Toshiro however had a vein appearing on his brow after hearing him say that.

After looking up and down at Toshiro, Shinji smiled and said, "Yes. You certainly have quite a cute little fellow for a husband Momo."

He hates being here, and he hates being commented by others as a kid, but Toshiro remembers his manners as he bowed his head to Shinji. "Thank you," he said, half politely and half grumpily.

With that said, Toshiro turned to Momo and tugged her arm. "Hey, let's go already," he said impatiently.

Unfortunately his plan to get out of the restaurant as soon as possible failed when Renji said, "Hey, what's your hurry? Isn't it polite to greet yourself properly to your seniors?"

"Yeah go on, have a seat," Izuru insisted, "You still have to meet Hirako-senpai. Isn't that right Hirako (hic!) senpai?"

"Oh right, introductions," Shinji remembered, "I'm Momo's advisor and senior, Shinji Hirako. Nice to meet you."

"…Toshiro Hitsugaya," Toshiro mumbled.

Then to Momo, Toshiro showed her his impatient expression. "Okay, can we go now?" he mumbled again, this time with a hint of desperation in his voice, "Nearly everyone here is drunk."

"Go?" Rangiku spoke hazily before Momo answered, having heard Toshiro just now, "No! Stay a little while Toshiro and join the fun! How about sake for the lucky groom here?" Before Toshiro was about to argue that he doesn't drink, Rangiku turned and called out for the waiter.

"Hey! Can we have another bottle of sake here?"

Immediately Momo protested, "No Rangiku! Even if he's my husband, he's still underage!" Then to the waiter Rangiku called on, Momo made a quick correction. "Sorry, but can we have a green tea instead?" she requested.

But Rangiku was still intent to persuade the both of them to get more sake. "Now Momo, your darling husband can decide what he wants to drink on his own. Isn't that right Toshiro?"

"...Even if you say that, I am still a high school student. Therefore I will refuse to drink any type of alcohol," Toshiro stated.

Rangiku pouted at Toshiro. "Oh you're such a poor sport!" Then she looked at her next target, Momo. "How about you Momo? You're not a high school student like Mr. Grumpy here are you now? You're a fine adult woman! Therefore, you should have a glass!" she encouraged, "Come on! Just one?"

Finally Momo gave a sigh of defeat, knowing that Rangiku may never stop bugging her unless she did so, and reluctantly answered, "Okay, but just one glass and that's it."

Satisfied, Rangiku poured out a glass for Momo and slid right in front of her to take. "Bottoms up! (Hic!)" she said cheerfully.

But before Momo even touched her glass, Toshiro stopped her. "Hey, I don't think you should do it," he advised. Grateful that he's concerned, Momo smiled back. "Don't worry. It's just one glass," she reassured, "I'm sure it won't do any harm."

And before Toshiro could protest, Momo picked up her glass. But still, despite her reassurance, Toshiro couldn't help but get an uncomfortable feeling as he watched Momo lift the small glass of sake to her lips and drank it.

* * *

After nearly another hour, or a long hour of torment in Toshiro's point of view, Shinji volunteered to offer Momo and Toshiro a ride back home since the others was either completely drunk to drive or they have to help those who are drunk get home. But as it turns out, Momo wasn't strong enough to handle one glass of sake like everyone else does and became drowsy and terribly dizzy. Because of that, Shinji recommended Toshiro and Momo to sit in the back seat together for Momo's well-being, much to Toshiro's dismay and embarrassment.

Wanting to pass the time, Shinji began a conversation with Toshiro as he drove. "So Toshiro, you're in high school now," he began, "Any thoughts on what college you're planning to go after graduating? Perhaps we'll meet more if you happen to choose our college."

"I haven't yet decided where I want to go," Toshiro replied, "Though I may consider your suggestion as an option. Anyways even before I go to college, I have a feeling that we'll see each other frequently since you're Momo's senior Mr. Hirako."

"Actually, I guess I have to call you my senior now in real life since you're married," Shinji corrected with a smirk.

Not wanting to be reminded of that, Toshiro sighed and hung his shoulders. "Please, I wish you don't make it sound like a joke Mr. Hirako," he anxiously requested, head hanging down in humiliation.

Shinji then replied, "And I wish that the husband of my underclassman would call me Shinji. Fair enough?"

"Well...I guess." Although Toshiro was hesitant to address someone older than him by his or her first name casually.

As Toshiro looked out his window to pass the time, Momo's drowsiness caused her to shift in her seat and she ended up leaning against Toshiro's side and her cheek is resting on Toshiro's shoulder. Having a girl lying against you so cozily made Toshiro want to shove her off in an instant, but something inside was rather okay. That is, until he caught a whiff of the leftover stench of alcohol when Momo began mumbling in her sleep.

"Ugh...Unbelievable," he said, fanning the front of his face in hopes to rid the smell, "I can't believe you would be dumb enough to take a glass."

Taking a quick glance in his rear view mirror, Shinji couldn't help but smirk at seeing the young couple close together in the back. "You know, the more I look at it, you two seemed like you two are made for each other," he remarked.

Toshiro knows he's blushing right now by the warmth in his cheeks. "O-Of course not!" he protested, "Why would I be together with this Bed-Wetter?"

He glanced at Momo upon mentioning her and gave the girl a frown. Uncomfortable with her leaning on him any longer, Toshiro huffed and pushed her off so she's sitting upright again but leaning back in her seat in her own spot and away from him.

He continued, "When we were little, all she does is babying me around just because I was younger. Always calling me by that stupid nickname, making sure I behave myself, embarrassing me in front of adults. She almost treats me as if she's a second mother!"

"Really? And what about you?"

Toshiro scoffed, "I got back at her. I always call her names and pick on her so she'd stop. But that only caused the both of us to fight more with each other."

Shinji chuckled in amusement. "Oh really?" he inquired, "Well you know, they say that boys who act mean to a certain girl is because they like that girl."

A flustered Toshiro sputtered a bit before he got the words out. "Well I'm not like that at all!" he declared at once. There was just no way he would be like that to Momo just because he has feelings for her.

And trying to forget about it, Toshiro spent the next minute or two sitting there quietly. But then he jumped in his seat when Momo found her way to lean against him again. In response to this, Toshiro gave a sigh of exasperation. "Why me...?"

But then he felt Momo move a little to snuggle closer to him, still keeping her head against his shoulder. "Lil'...Shiro..." she mumbled in her sleep.

It was if Momo was sounding like the way she did back when they were little, when he and Momo would sleep in the same room together while staying at his grandfather's house. Feeling the nostalgia, Toshiro couldn't help but find her voice quite cute when she sounded like that...

Wait. What is he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking such things! Oh what has gotten into him lately?

"Sheesh…how did I get stuck with this Bed-Wetter?"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**So who else thinks that this is cute? Stay tuned for more fun in the next chapter!  
**

**Also, here's a small announcement and a sneak peek for an upcoming fanfic from me:**

**I am hoping and thinking of starting another multichapter fanfic (HitsuHina of course) which will be another parody based on one of my favorite Korean dramas, _Playful Kiss_. If you all are interested in this, please let me know in your reviews or PM and I'll start working on the first chapter.**

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
